Alias John Allen
by Vol lady
Summary: Audra becomes smitten with a newcomer to Stockton, a transplanted Virginian who helps with her project to rehabilitate one of the orphanage buildings, but Jarrod realizes he knew Luther Madison during the war – when as an army intelligence officer, he pulled a sting on the man.
1. Chapter 1

Alias John Allen

Chapter 1

As soon as Sister Theresa told Audra Barkley that a new man in town had agreed to help finance the new roof they wanted to put on the old orphanage building, so they could use it to expand the number of beds they had available, Audra was thrilled. The Barkleys had agreed that if they could find money for the roof, the Barkleys would foot the bill for the work that needed to be done on the interior stairwell and the wc. Another local group had agreed to pay for refurbishing the dormitories. Everything was coming together.

"Have you met this new man, Audra?" Victoria asked at breakfast.

"No, I'll meet him today," Audra said. "His name is Luther Madison and he's originally from Virginia, that's all I know."

"But he's wealthy enough to put on a new roof?" Nick asked. "I thought most southerners lost everything in the war."

"I don't know how much money he has or how he plans to finance the roof," Audra said. "I won't find that out until the meeting today. But it's wonderful that he's stepping up to help out even though he's so new. He just moved here."

"Is he single?" Heath asked with one of his lopsided grins.

"Now, why is it you men are always trying to marry me off to the latest man in town?" Audra asked. "You wouldn't approve anyway. He's Jarrod's age."

"That's not insurmountable," Heath said. "Lots of young women marry older men."

"Not without their brothers' approval, they don't," Nick said.

"I haven't even met him, so don't marry me off yet," Audra said.

"If he's brand new in town, perhaps we should have him for dinner sometime soon," Victoria suggested.

"I'd wait a bit on that," Nick said. "At least until he shows some interest in Audra." He grinned at his sister, and then said, "Besides, Jarrod's coming back in a couple of days. This guy Madison probably ought to take us in all at once."

Jarrod had been in San Francisco for several weeks, catching up on his business there. Nick had it in the back of his head that if this Madison fellow was Jarrod's age, Jarrod ought to at least pass judgment on him before Audra decided she was really interested.

"Let me at least meet him first," Audra said. "Who knows if I'll even like him?"

"Fair enough," Victoria said. "You can tell us all about him at dinner tonight."

Nick was chewing on a thought he didn't want to say out loud. If this Madison was Jarrod's age and from Virginia, he was probably involved in the war. On the Confederate side. A lot of ex-Confederates had made their way to California – so had a lot of ex-slaves – and so far things had been pretty quiet. No war breaking out all over again. Men pretty much getting along together all right. But then there was that name Madison, too – very famous name in Virginia. And if this guy had money, that probably meant he came from the slaveholding class, probably from a family that kept slaves themselves and lost them after the war but somehow avoided losing all their wealth.

"Nick?" Audra's voice woke him up.

"Huh?" Nick asked.

"I asked if you wanted to come to town with me and meet him yourself today," Audra said. "It might not hurt to have someone who actually knows about how to replace a roof there."

"Oh, not yet, I don't think," Nick said. "I'll let you get your money situation handled. Besides, Heath and I have a lot of fence to repair where that storm wind blew through and took out the trees on the west side."

"All right," Audra said. "I'll let you all know what I think of Mr. Madison when I get home tonight, but don't plan on the wedding just yet."

"We were only teasing," Heath said.

"But there's often a lot of truth behind teasing," Audra noted.

Heath shrugged and nodded.

XXXXXXXX

Luther Madison was not a tall man, just a little taller than Audra, and he was very fit, very handsome. Brown wavy hair and blue eyes and longish sideburns. When Sister Theresa introduced him and Audra, he bowed, took Audra's hand, and kissed it. "I am pleased to meet you, Miss Barkley," he said.

"Please, call me Audra," she said. "I'm pleased to meet you too, Mr. Madison."

"Luther," he said. "I've heard a lot about your family since I arrived in Stockton. I understand you own quite a large ranch and some other enterprises."

"That's pretty well known, but frankly, Luther, I haven't heard much about you."

"Oh, well, I live pretty modestly in a small house in town," he said. "My family owns quite a bit of land in Virginia and any extra money I make in my business dealings out west here I send back to them, to help keep the family homestead going."

"Then you think you'll be going back someday?"

"Perhaps, but that decision is several years away. Right now, I'm far more interested in getting a roof on this building you want your orphans to live in."

"We can't thank you enough for helping us on this," Audra said.

"After the war, there were many orphans who needed help in Virginia," Madison said. "I know how rough it can be for the little ones. A roof doesn't seem like much to ask from a man who's managed to build his own world back up."

Audra liked the way he put that. She liked a lot of things about this man – his manners, his lovely accent, the smile that was continuously playing around his mouth. "All these children will be grateful you've helped to rebuild theirs. Now, Mr. Coleman, the bank manager, is waiting to meet with us about how we're going to finance this. Are you ready?"

Madison offered his arm. "Lead the way, Audra. I am your servant."

They left together and walked toward the business district in Stockton, chatting as they strolled. Audra told Madison about her family members, about her involvement over the years with the orphanage – "I wasn't old enough to help at the end of the war, so I'm making up for it now," she told Madison. "We've had so many children become orphaned after epidemics like the influenza a few years ago."

"It was much the same in Virginia," Madison said. "We lost many more people to disease than we did in the battles, as did the Union side. A war against disease is a much harder one to fight."

"I hate that all we seem to be able to do is pick up the pieces," Audra said, "but I guess I should be grateful in a way. Every one of my family members got the influenza during the epidemic, but we all survived."

"Tell me, who is the architect who will be doing the work on the old orphanage, aside from replacing the roof, that is?"

"Oh, my brother Jarrod has an architect who built his house in San Francisco and has repaired his office here in the past after it was damaged in an explosion. He's working on the plans for the interior – we already have the money for that."

"What about the structural repair? Is he working on that, too?"

"Structurally, the building is quite sound, according to the engineer the architect is working with," Audra said. "Some repair work is necessary, but nothing structural on the roof and nothing that will cost even as much as the roof will. The work needed, except for the roof, is mostly cosmetic and to rework the interior to redo the classrooms into dormitories and like that. The new building has plenty of classroom space. What we need are beds."

"Well," Madison said, "it sounds like you have your plans well thought out."

"Yes," Audra said. "Lately it's just been a matter of funding."

They arrived at the bank, and Madison said, "Let's see if we can take care of that," as he opened the door for Audra.

She smiled, and went in. She not only felt buoyed by how the planning and the money seemed to be coming together for the orphanage project. She liked Luther Madison. He was quite a gentleman, and he certainly seemed to care about the orphans. From his experiences in Virginia, he certainly seemed to know a lot about them. And she liked that he lived modestly and sent money home to his family. There was something noble about that, something responsible and caring.

She liked him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, we went to the bank and Luther had already been there, opening a account and getting a personal line of credit together, so they knew him right away," Audra explained at the dinner table. "Since we had already had the old orphanage building assessed when we began to line of the financing for the interior work, and the assessment would cover the work for the roof as well, it was just a matter of signing the right papers. We got approval for the money for everything we want to do for the building!"

"Audra, that's wonderful," Victoria said. "When will the work begin?"

"Luther still has to get the actual money. We still have to consult with the architect and the engineer, but Luther thought they might want the roofing done first, and then finish the structural and interior work."

"Did he have any timeline in mind?" Heath asked.

"Four to six months for the whole project, maybe even less if the weather cooperates," Audra said. "Much less for the roof. It's so exciting. When it's finished, we'll have eighty more beds than we have now, and that's even with reducing the overcrowding in the new building."

"So how do you like being a building contractor?" Nick asked. "That's what you are, you know, doing all this organizing."

"Well, I'm not going to be choosing the workers who do the job," Audra said. "The architect's engineer is really going to be doing all that for the interior, and Luther has men organizing things for the roof. And I wish Jarrod would get home. He's been handling the contact with the architect in San Francisco."

"He should be home tomorrow," Victoria said.

"Yeah," Heath said. "We got a wire from him this afternoon. He'll be in on the two forty-five."

"Oh, good," Audra said. "I'll be in town. I can pick him up and introduce him to Luther and we can bring him up to date."

Nick quietly half wondered how a meeting between what was probably two old war enemies was going to go, but then he thought there would probably be no problem. The war was over. Jarrod was not holding any grudges he was aware of, and it sounded like this Luther Madison was through with the past as well.

XXXXXXXX

The next day found Audra back in town, making her regular visit with the orphans to help them with their lessons and have a little playtime. In a way, she kept hoping Luther Madison would drop by, but he didn't, so she just went about her day as usual. Come lunchtime she was finished for the day. The children would have their lunch and take an afternoon nap before some more play time that Audra typically was not around for. Audra had not made any plans to have lunch with anyone today, but she was hungry, so she went to the Stockton House café on her own.

And there was Madison, lunching with two men Audra did not know. Madison spotted her coming in and stood up quickly. "Audra!"

Audra felt a flutter when he called her name. She went over to his table and took his hand. "Hello, Luther. How are you today?"

The other two men at the table stood up, and Madison said, "Doing well and I hope you are too. I'd like you to meet these two gentlemen – Don Millington and Robert Burton. These are the fellows who will be choosing and bossing the crews who will be replacing the roof at the old orphanage building. We were just discussing the timetable and the necessary work."

Audra said hello to the two men and then said, "I don't want to interrupt your meeting. I just came by for a little lunch."

"We were just about finished anyway," Madison said.

The two men nodded, and Burton said, "Luther, we'll talk again tomorrow after we've had a look around. Miss," he said, tipped his hat, and he and Millington left.

"Sit down, sit down, please," Madison said. "Let me buy you that lunch."

"Oh, that's not necessary, and you've already eaten," Audra said.

"I could stand another cup of coffee," Madison said.

Audra said, "All right," and sat down.

"Don and Robert are heading over to the old orphanage to have a quick look around," Madison said as he sat down. "Of course, we'll have to get them up on the roof before they can nail down what needs to be done – no pun intended."

Audra laughed.

Madison went on, "But they can do a preliminary look-see today and give me some idea of the size of the crew they think we'll need."

"I'm so grateful you've come into this project with us," Audra said. "You never think about the roof when you're living somewhere, unless it leaks, but it's so important."

"I'm glad I'm able to help," Madison said.

Audra ordered her lunch and then said, "You know, I'd always heard Virginia was ruined in the war. I find it hard to believe you've been able to rebuild so fast, personally."

"Oh, well, don't believe everything you hear," Madison said. "A great deal of Virginia was ruined, it's true, but a lot of rebuilding has already occurred, and a lot of what was lost was in slaves. As soon as people adjusted to having to pay people to work for them, things began to improve. And there was plenty of Virginia that wasn't ruined. My own family home wasn't touched. All we lost was our slaves, and we adjusted to that fairly quickly. Our 'peculiar' way of life has had to change, but we aren't so rigid a people that we haven't changed with it."

Audra was pleased to hear that. It just wasn't what she had been told, but then, she had been living thousands of miles away and only knew what she knew through hearsay. "What made you come out here?" she asked, surprising herself in a way that she was asking.

Madison smiled. "Opportunity. One thing a Virginian never passes up is an opportunity. There is business to be done out here and wealth to be amassed. The more I can help out the family at home, the happier a man I'll be."

Audra ate, and they talked for a long time, about Virginia and California, about the difference between ranching on a large scale and farming on a similar scale, about the history of the Stockton orphanage and of Stockton itself. Time flew by, and then all of a sudden, Audra sat up straight. "Oh, my goodness, what time is it?"

Madison checked his watch. "Two fifty."

"Oh, I have to go meet my brother Jarrod at the train!"

She got up quickly. Madison stood up as well, left money on the table to pay for lunch, and the two of them hurried out.

"I trust your brother will not be very put out by your being late," Madison said as they hurried toward the station.

"I'm afraid he's used to that," Audra said, "but that doesn't mean he'll be happy. If we're lucky, the train will be late. It often is."

Madison laughed. "Back east, I'm afraid we become extremely put out when the trains run late."

"Well, I suppose we're used to it here," Audra said. "There are such long distances to cover, and so many problems that can arise on a track. Once Jarrod and I were coming from San Francisco to Sacramento, and we were delayed almost an hour because someone's cattle were on the track and they were just not going to move."

Madison laughed again. "Believe it or not, we've had the same problem back east. But with us it's mostly the weather. We get a great deal of rain and a great deal of flooding. And, of course, there's ice and snow in the winter, too."

Audra said, "We have our share of weather, too, but nothing like that."

By now the train depot was in sight, and so was the train, pulling out now. That would mean Jarrod was on the platform looking for his ride home. Audra hoped he wasn't in a hurry and hadn't already gone off somewhere, either to his office or off to the livery on the theory he had to find his own way home. Fortunately, she spotted him coming their way, carrying his briefcase in one hand and a small suitcase in the other.

"Jarrod!" she called to make sure he saw her.

He looked, saw her, and smiled. In a moment he had put his baggage down, and she had run into his arms. "Oh, it's so good to have you home again!" Audra gushed.

"It's good to be home," Jarrod said, kissing her cheek. "San Francisco has been cold and windy and I'm tired of it. Who's your friend here?"

"Jarrod, this is Luther Madison," Audra said. "He's helping with the orphanage project. Luther, this is my brother, Jarrod."

The two men looked at each other, reached hands to each other, and then actually saw each other. The polite smiles on both faces faltered just a little, but then went back into place. Audra didn't even notice – but both Jarrod and Madison did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jarrod couldn't believe who he was looking at, and he could tell the man shaking his hand was having a similar reaction. What to say to one another, though, knowing what they knew? It had been many years, and at least in Jarrod's case another identity, since they had seen each other. And Luther Madison didn't know until this moment who Jarrod Barkley really was, because he knew him as John Allen, a long time ago, specifically in 1862 in Washington DC.

"How do you do, Mr. Barkley?" Madison said.

"Mr. Madison," Jarrod said.

Audra was staying close to Madison, and Jarrod could tell his sister was smitten with the man, even if he was more than a dozen years older than she was. Never one to keep his feelings out of his eyes, unless he wanted to, Jarrod let his gaze settle on Madison. _I'm watching you and I won't let anything happen to my sister, _was written plainly in those blue eyes.

Madison understood the message, but right now he was a lot less interested in Audra Barkley than he was in Jarrod Barkley. "You remind me of someone I used to know," Madison said, clearly feeling things out.

"Do I?" Jarrod asked. "I don't believe we've met before."

They both knew that was a lie. "Maybe I'm mistaken," Madison said anyway.

"Are you living here in Stockton now, Mr. Madison?" Jarrod asked.

"Yes, I am. I arrived a couple weeks ago," he said. "And I hope to become very active in the community."

Jarrod tipped his hat. "I suppose I'll be seeing you around, then. Audra, I need to run by the office for a few minutes. Can you meet me there in about half an hour?"

Audra said, "Of course."

Madison said, "I need to do some personal banking. Perhaps Audra will walk over there with me."

"I'll be happy to," Audra said.

Audra led Madison off then, and Jarrod finally let a breath out. He knew Madison knew who he was. More important, he knew who John Allen was, and what he was.

Jarrod picked up his bags, went up to his office and sat down behind his desk. Finally in private, he let his head fall forward as he stretched out his neck and rubbed it, and remembered those days in Washington so long ago, in the thick of the war, when he had been working for army intelligence. When he first met Luther Madison – and worked him for information about the Confederacy while selling him faulty guns.

It was during a month or two when Jarrod was still operating on the street, before he'd been moved into the office, before he'd ever met Julia Saxon. As John Allen, wearing a heavy moustache and beard, he was pretending to be a young small time smuggler trying to get weapons to the Confederacy, because they were desperate for them. He arranged to smuggle weapons that would be delivered overland by other Union operatives, weapons that did not work properly, and in return he got quite a bit of Confederate gold. In addition, by supplying the weapons, Jarrod was able to get information about the position and strength of Confederate armies. It was just a one-time operation – it had to be, because the Union men making the delivery of the weapons were exposing themselves seriously. They certainly could never pull it off twice, and the operation itself wouldn't work once the Confederates confirmed that the rifles Jarrod supplied would not shoot anywhere near as well as he claimed.

Jarrod had been given the initial information he needed to meet Madison in a bar. Madison was working undercover himself, trying to make the connections to get the weapons he needed. A few days of chit-chatting and Jarrod was able to get down to business with the man. Once Jarrod acquired the information he wanted, the sale was made and the guns and the gold delivered. "John Allen" immediately disappeared as Jarrod shaved and was moved off the street. Jarrod never knew what might have happened to Luther Madison once his superiors found out he'd been duped.

But at least they hadn't shot him because now here the man was in Stockton. Jarrod knew he hadn't seen the last of him. The issue burning his mind, though, wasn't what might happen between him and Madison now. It was what might happen between Madison and his little sister, and what should he do about it.

XXXXXX

"You have that 'I have a big problem' look about you tonight," Victoria said to Jarrod, finding him up later than anyone else, still nursing a drink while standing on the verandah.

Jarrod hadn't told anyone yet what was going on, and he debated whether he should say anything to his mother. He really wasn't comfortable putting anyone in his family in the position of knowing who Luther Madison had been. For that matter, no one in his family had ever known John Allen existed, and Jarrod wasn't sure he ever wanted to bring him up. But on the other hand, he couldn't leave Audra blind to all this, not if she was going to be working with Madison about the orphanage. "I do have a big problem," Jarrod admitted. "I'm not quite sure how to go about dealing with it."

"Can you talk about it, or is it confidential?" Victoria asked.

"No, it's not confidential," Jarrod said. "It doesn't involve a client. It's personal."

Audra had talked quite a bit about Madison at the dinner table. Nick and Heath had even teased her about him, and Victoria had seen the look on Jarrod's face when the teasing was going on, even if no one else noticed it. "Is it about this man Audra's getting involved with?" Victoria asked.

Boy, did Jarrod hate the way his mother put that. "Yes," he said.

"He is quite a bit older than she is, I grant you, and that bothers me, too."

"That's not what's bothering me most, Mother – even though it does."

"Then what is it?"

Jarrod took a deep breath. "I never told you or anyone in the family exactly what my involvement with army intelligence was during the war. It was very secret, and I've always intended to keep it that way. The war's over. I was done with it long ago."

"Does Mr. Madison have something to do with the war?"

Jarrod nodded. "When I was doing intelligence work, for a while I was on the street, gathering information surreptitiously. One of my operations was posing as a smuggler, and I'd smuggle guns to the Confederacy, getting some of their gold and information about the location and strength of their armies, and smuggling them guns that did not work as promised. We only ran that operation once. It was too risky to try it twice, even though it worked well. Luther Madison was the Confederate purchasing agent I ran the operation on. I got the information and the gold, and I had the faulty guns delivered, and then I disappeared. Until today, I never saw Madison again, and as far as I know, he never knew I was an intelligence officer or what my real name was. To him, back then, I was John Allen. Today, Audra introduced us on the street in Stockton. I know he remembers me. I know he now understands I was the one who duped him."

"Oh," Victoria said, and a big concern shot through her. "If this man now understands what happened during the war and what part you had in it, it could be dangerous."

"It could be," Jarrod agreed. "And Audra needs to know about it. I didn't want to bring it up tonight, but I'll need to in the morning, before she sees Madison again. And I'll need to decide if I want to confront Madison about it."

"Confront him?"

"At least let him know he is remembering me right, and I know it," Jarrod said. "Mother, don't ever raise another son of yours to be a spy."

"Well, I obviously suspected you did that sort of thing during the war, since you were in intelligence," Victoria said. "You've done it here."

Barbary Red came to mind for both of them, but there were other times Jarrod had pretended to be what he wasn't in order to get information, some of which his family didn't know about. Jarrod said, "I think, after I talk to Audra in the morning, you'd best keep her home if you can while I go have a heart to heart discussion with Mr. Madison."

"Do you think it might be dangerous for you to do that?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know," Jarrod said, "but I doubt he'd do anything against me right away. I'm more worried about Audra getting caught in the middle."

"So am I," Victoria said. "Perhaps I ought to talk to her about staying away from this Madison completely."

"Knowing our Audra, if she's set on getting to know him better, she'll do it, even if we try to warn her off. But I'll be warning Madison off, too. Maybe he'll be willing to let the past stay in the past, I don't know. But I'll make sure he knows we have Audra's welfare in mind."

"What are you going to tell Nick and Heath?"

"I'll wait until I talk to Madison before I talk to them, but I will talk to them and tell them the truth. We'll need to get a lot of protection around Audra until we figure out what Madison might do, or not do."

"Are you going to talk to the sheriff about it, too?"

"I'll let him know about it," Jarrod said. "But what happened during the war is not something I want spread around town. I don't want to bully Madison into anything, intentionally or unintentionally."

Victoria sighed. "All right, Jarrod. Since this is your concern, we'll try to handle things the way you want them handled."

"Unless it blows up in our faces," Jarrod said.

Victoria nodded. "Very soon, we're all going to have a stake in this, especially Audra. You must be very careful."

Jarrod kissed his mother's forehead. "I will be. I don't want to see anyone at all get hurt, especially Audra."

XXXXXXXX

At exactly the same time as Jarrod was talking with Victoria, Madison was meeting with Millington and Burton again, this time in Harry's saloon. He came in and joined them at a table up near the front door, sitting down without a greeting of any sort. He just quietly said, "We have to adjust some of our plans."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jarrod came in late to breakfast – intentionally. He kissed his mother and apologized, took a little heat from Nick about "getting lazy in your old age" before Nick and Heath took off for work, then took the empty seat beside Audra instead of his usual seat at the end of the table. As soon as Nick and Heath were out of earshot, Jarrod poured himself some coffee and said, "Audra, I'd like to talk to you about Luther Madison before we get going with our day."

"I think I know what you're going to say," Audra said. "Don't get interested in him because he's far too old for me. He's almost your age."

Jarrod chuckled a little awkwardly. "Yes, well, I don't think I'd have put it quite that way, and I am a little concerned about the age difference, but that's not what I want to talk about."

"Well, what then? He's courteous, he's a real gentlemen – don't tell me you're concerned because he's southern."

"No, that's not it, though it's part of it." Jarrod took a deep breath. "Audra, I don't talk about the war much. I know you and mother don't like it, and a lot of what I did in the war I did secretly. What I'm about to tell you was secret, and I have to ask you to keep it that way, even now. I was an intelligence officer for quite a while, and sometimes what I did was to pretend I was someone I wasn't while I gathered information and ran – for lack of a better term, tricks – on Confederate officers. Dangerous tricks. Tricks that were designed to hamper the Confederacy and keep our own men safer. I knew that what I was doing was going to get a lot of Confederate soldiers killed. It was a war. I didn't like it but there was no choice. It was either our men or theirs."

Audra looked at her mother, confused. Jarrod was staring into his coffee now, finding it difficult to look at either of the women while he talked about this. Victoria looked from Audra to Jarrod and back again, trying to figure out if she should say anything, and when.

"What does this have to do with Luther?" Audra asked.

"In 1862, a couple months after I was transferred to Washington, I worked on a trick that involved my pretending to be a smuggler, trying to sell guns to the Confederacy. I changed my name and my appearance, and I ingratiated myself with a Confederate supply officer, to get information about their armies' strength and locations, and to get some of their gold, and to deliver to them weapons that would not perform as promised. I duped that supply officer and I got what I needed and had the faulty guns delivered, and that was the end of the operation and my alter ego."

Audra got the picture. "Luther was that supply officer, wasn't he?"

Jarrod nodded. "He was. Honey – " Jarrod reached for her hand. "It was a war. Those faulty weapons undoubtedly got Confederate soldiers killed, and Luther Madison undoubtedly took some punishment for falling for my operation. I don't know what his punishment was. I put the whole thing out of my mind when it was over and went on to the next assignment. It was the only thing I could do to keep going in an ugly job in an ugly war."

"Did Luther recognize you yesterday?" Audra asked.

"I'm sure he did," Jarrod said, "but he didn't say anything to you about it, did he?"

"Not a word," Audra said. Then she took a deep breath as all of this sank in.

Victoria took the silence between her children as a chance to speak up. "Audra, we're concerned that now that Mr. Madison has seen Jarrod, there could be problems – dangerous problems that you might get caught up in."

Audra looked like she was thinking about that, but she shook her head. "He certainly didn't act nervous or anything like that after you met yesterday. He was still kind and gentlemanly to me."

"Still," Jarrod said, "I would appreciate it if you stayed away from town today, and stayed away from Madison for a while, until we see how this is going to play out."

"I can't!" Audra said. "I'm working with him on the orphanage project! I can't just up and stop!"

Jarrod looked at Victoria and then said, "Maybe I can take your place for a while."

Victoria's eyes flashed at that prospect.

Jarrod said, "We can tell him you're sick or something, and I can take over for you. It'll give me a chance to see what's going to be happening between Madison and me. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe he's forgotten the war and doesn't hold anything against me."

"He said his family wasn't all that damaged by the war," Audra said. "They lost their slaves, but their home wasn't damaged, and many people who were damaged have rebuilt. He came out here to make money to send home to help support his family. He certainly didn't seem like he would risk that because he still held a grudge against you."

"I think Jarrod has a good idea, though," Victoria said. "You stay here for a few days, let him tell Mr. Madison that you're sick and let him interact with the man for a while. It will help him decide if Mr. Madison holds a grudge or not."

"All right," Audra agreed, reluctantly. She was still in shock over what she'd just heard, about Madison and about her brother's part in the war. She was too young to understand the war while it was happening. It had always been something abstract for her, something she read about in history books, something she didn't know anything personally about except that her two brothers came home after being away for a while. With her new interest in Luther Madison as a man, with this new information about Jarrod's involvement with him during the war, suddenly that horrible time was less abstract and more personal. "All right, I'll stay home for a few days. But Jarrod, do you plan to talk to Luther about this?"

Jarrod nodded. "I think I have to. We need to clear the air and see if we can go on without hard feelings. And I especially need to know if we can't."

Audra nodded, suddenly worried for Jarrod, and for Luther. If there was still bad feeling between the two men, she had no idea yet how they were going to deal with it. She had no idea how she was going to deal with it.

Jarrod squeezed her hand. "Try not to worry, honey. If he's the gentleman he seems to be, we can talk this out and work through it pretty quickly."

_If_, Victoria thought, and she tried not to worry but she was concerned about both her daughter and her son. Somehow the war kept coming back even after all these years. If what Jarrod had done back then, supplying faulty guns and duping Luther Madison, had resulted in Confederate deaths and Madison being punished, Victoria wasn't so sure Madison would let it go, even if he acted like it was all in the past. Jarrod was going to have to be very careful, but then, given his occupation, he was a man who had to go through life that way anyway. Victoria took a deep breath and decided that today, she would focus on Audra, because she could see in her daughter's eyes that this news had hurt her. Victoria wasn't surprised. How could it do anything but hurt?

XXXXXXXX

Jarrod was nervous going into town. He often had wondered what he would do if this day came, if he was confronted with an ex-Confederate he had run some operation on during the war. He admitted, he was more concerned about running into the likes of Julia Saxon, but she hadn't turned up yet, and if he was lucky, she never would. Right now, he was facing someone who was physically threatening, as well as hard on his psyche.

Because it had always been hard to live with, knowing his tricks on Confederates during the war would most certainly have resulted in Confederate deaths in the field and ramifications for those he ran the operations against. Even back then, his conscience had nibbled at him, but he'd always managed to reconcile it inside with the fact that he was saving Union lives. It was a war, after all. People got killed. His job was to make sure that more of the enemy got killed than his own men. That was what you did in a war, whether you were shooting men in the field or playing tricks on them behind the lines. You killed other men.

But confronting one of his victims, today, in a matter of hours or even minutes – that was something that was going to be hard to do. Despite whatever guilt he was carrying around – and there was some – Jarrod knew he was going to have to defend what he did to the man he did it to. There was no question of that. The question was how would that man respond? And could Jarrod believe him, however he responded?

And what would the danger be going forward? Was this over, or was Jarrod about to face a man thirsting for revenge?

Jarrod didn't have to wait long for an answer. He left his horse at the livery, and as he headed toward his office, he saw Luther Madison heading that way, too. Unconsciously, Jarrod checked to be sure he had his sidearm, and he did. He crossed the street and made it to his office only a few steps behind Madison.

"Mr. Madison," he said.

Madison turned around. He hadn't seen Jarrod coming. He looked, he smiled, he bowed slightly and said, "Good morning, Mr. Allen."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jarrod steeled himself against any physical reaction to the name Madison called him by. He said, "Were you coming to see me?"

Madison said, "Yes. I thought we might have a few things to discuss."

Jarrod politely opened the door to his building and ushered Madison in. They went up to his office together, Jarrod having to unlock the door because, thankfully, his secretary hadn't arrived yet. Again, Jarrod held the door open and ushered Madison in.

Madison stood in the outer office and looked around. "Very nice," he said. "I see you have been quite successful as an attorney."

Jarrod said, "Yes, quite," and then he ushered Madison into his inner office. As he closed the door behind the man, he said, "I'd offer you some coffee, but I'm afraid I haven't made any yet."

"I've just finished breakfast and have no need for more coffee, thank you," Madison said.

"Would you like to sit down?" Jarrod asked.

Madison nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Jarrod's desk.

Jarrod took his hat off and hung it on the hat tree behind his desk, but he kept his gun belt on and sat down. Then he lowered a serious gaze onto the man in front of him. "Shall we get straight to the point? You know who I am – or perhaps I should say 'was' – and I know that you have become close to my sister while I've been out of town. That leads us into a little conundrum."

"Yes, it does lead to this discussion," Madison said. "And while I have worked closely with your sister on this orphanage project, I wouldn't say we've become close in any romantic sense. I don't move that fast."

"Good," Jarrod said.

"Does your sister know about your activities during the war?"

"In general, no, but she knows about the one between you and me. I told her this morning."

"I suppose she won't be coming into town for a while."

"She's a bit under the weather. She's caught a cold and doesn't want to give it to the children," Jarrod said, and he left it at that, pretty sure that Madison wasn't buying it. "I don't suppose it will surprise you that I'm suggesting you not pursue my sister in any romantic sense. In fact, I'm going to be taking over her work for the orphanage, at least until she gets over her cold."

Madison just nodded. "Neither of those things surprises me. What we need to decide, however, especially if you and I are going to be working together on that project, is how we are going to get along."

"You tell me," Jarrod said.

Madison took a deep breath. "That little game you played with me during the war cost me, Mr. Barkley," he said, with an underlying growl in his voice. "Thanks to the rifles you sold me, a lot of my men died or were wounded. We figured out you were a Yankee intelligence officer running a scam on me. I was removed from my position as supply officer and sent back out into the field, whereupon I was wounded and nearly died. I have never forgotten that."

"It was a war, Mr. Madison," Jarrod said. "I was doing my job."

"I came to understand that, believe it or not," Madison said, his voice easing up a bit. "What I've had to grapple with is reconciling my feelings on the subject – the damage you did to me because of your duplicity, with the fact that it was a war and I'd have done the same thing to you."

"And how have you reconciled your feelings?" Jarrod asked.

Madison took a deep breath, then unexpectedly stood up. "By concentrating on the matter at hand," he said and turned to leave. "What matters at the moment is getting a roof on a building so that orphans have beds to sleep in. The war can remain in the past."

_At the moment_, Jarrod noted as Madison started out. "Madison – "

Madison turned.

Jarrod said, "There is no way I will allow my sister to get caught up in this. If you do anything at all that hurts her, you'll find that my temper is far worse than you imagine it to be."

Madison smiled and nodded. "Your sister is a grown woman and can make decisions of her own, but believe me, and I mean this honestly – I have no desire to see her hurt."

Madison went out, and Jarrod let him go. Whether he believed him or not, about anything, was another thing altogether.

XXXXXXXX

Jarrod made coffee for himself and put Madison out of his mind for the time being. His secretary came in, and Jarrod gave her some work he needed typed up before he went out and headed for the orphanage. He half wondered if he was going to find Madison there, but he did not. He found Sister Theresa supervising the children in their morning playtime. It was fun to watch those kids playing games and chasing each other around.

"Good morning, Mr. Barkley," Sister Theresa said.

"Good morning," Jarrod said. "How are the kids today?"

"All very well," Sister Theresa said.

"Well, I've come to let you know that Audra is a little under the weather and I'll be taking over for her for a few days."

"Oh! I hope it's nothing serious."

"Just a cold, I think. She doesn't want to spread it around to these little ones."

"I appreciate that. I don't think there's really a lot to do on the old building project, not for a couple of days. I'm waiting for Mr. Madison to let us know when he can start in on the roof. We want to get it done before we open the interior up."

Jarrod nodded. "I'll be around when you need me. Just let me know."

Jarrod excused himself and went over to the sheriff's office. Fred Madden was just coming back from making rounds, and when Jarrod told him he needed a word, he invited Jarrod in.

Jarrod took a quick look around to make sure the sheriff didn't have anyone locked up and that no one else was there before he said, "What I'm about to tell you has to stay confidential, at least as long as we can keep it that way."

"All right," the sheriff said, his interest piqued.

Jarrod told him the story about his past with Luther Madison, and that Madison recognized him and came to talk to him. The sheriff listened carefully, and at the end of it all, he shook his head. "Is there anything you haven't gotten yourself into over the years, Jarrod?"

Jarrod smiled. "I don't think I've been accused of stealing any chickens yet, but you're right. I guess I should have suspected something like this would be coming back on me."

"What does Audra know about this? They've been seen together in town, you know."

"I know," Jarrod said, "and she knows everything except that Madison and I have talked. She's staying home. We're blaming a cold, but she's all right. I just want to keep her away from trouble until we see where this is going to go."

"It might mean that cold turning into pneumonia."

"I doubt that my little sister would stand for that."

"How about the rest of the family? Do they know?"

"Mother does. Nick and Heath don't yet, but I'll talk to them this evening."

The sheriff gave a big sigh and said, "Well, I hate to add this to your list of troubles."

Jarrod's neck crawled. "What?"

"A federal agent came to see me yesterday," Sheriff Madden said. "It seems the government has an eye on Madison, too."

Jarrod felt his stomach sink. It hadn't been that long since the government talked him into the Alderson debacle that left him unwelcome to his own family for a spell, because of his involvement that he didn't tell them about and that deeply threatened and hurt all of them, especially Nick. All he needed was this situation turning into another mess like that one. "Did he say why?"

"They suspect the money he's supposedly sending to his family from his business dealings is really going to something else. He didn't say how they knew this, but he said the money is going to pay for an insurrection."

Jarrod's eyes got wide and narrowed at the same time. "You're kidding."

"Not here. Some piddling country in the Caribbean, but he wouldn't say which one or if he even knew which one. I suspect he has a man on the inside and doesn't want to reveal it, but he's seen Audra with Madison and he asked a lot of questions about her."

"What's the man's name?" Jarrod asked.

"Taylor," the sheriff said.

"At least it's not Macklin," Jarrod mumbled.

"I told Taylor you were Audra's brother and that you were back in town, so I suspect he's gonna be turning up in your ken any time now," the sheriff said. "He probably won't go to your office. He didn't really like anybody seeing him come in here."

Jarrod nodded. "That's the way they work. What's this guy look like?"

"Short, stocky, with a moustache like mine. Looks and dresses like a banker. He's maybe thirty years old."

Jarrod took a deep breath and let it out. "When it rains, it pours, doesn't it?"

"Buckets," the sheriff said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jarrod left the sheriff's office and hadn't even made it across the street before the short, stocky man with a moustache stopped him to ask for a light for his cigar. Jarrod obliged him, and as the man lit his cigar he said, "I'd like to talk to you, Mr. Barkley, but not at your office. I'd like to meet you on the Stockton road near the turn-off to your home, say about five o'clock."

"Mr. Taylor, I presume," Jarrod said quietly.

"That's right," Taylor said.

"All right," Jarrod said, and they parted company.

XXXXXXXX

It was mid-afternoon before Audra began to get really restless. She had taken a walk around the grounds earlier, after spending the morning helping her mother mend clothing and darn socks, but her mother suggested she not go for a ride. Audra knew it was because Victoria was afraid she would be too tempted to go into town. Audra hated that her mother didn't trust her, but she admitted to herself that Victoria was right. Audra was itching to go into town and talk to Madison. But she knew that wasn't a good idea.

Victoria could tell Audra was becoming anxious. She started having that look Nick would get when he felt hemmed in, and she even started to pace the way Nick would pace. Victoria coerced her daughter into a game of cribbage, but wasn't surprised that Audra wasn't playing her best game.

"I do appreciate that you've stayed around the house," Victoria told her. "Jarrod needs some time and space to deal with Mr. Madison."

Audra shook her head uncomfortably. "I just can't believe Jarrod's business is interfering with us again. It's not right."

"I don't see how he could have foreseen this was going to happen fifteen years ago," Victoria said. "Oh, I know, there have been plenty of times when he's been involved in something that affects us too, but more often than not, he's the one who suffers most because of it."

Audra knew that was true, but, "We pay for it, too, Mother. Even if it's just in watching him get hurt. But sometimes what he's done or what he's doing has directly hurt us."

"I know," Victoria admitted. "But this time is different. It's just a quirk of fate that Luther Madison came here and you're falling for him."

"I'm not falling for him," Audra said. "I haven't had the chance to see if I want to fall for him. I just feel cut off at the knees."

"Maybe it will turn out to be a tempest in a teapot," Victoria tried. "Just because something happened between them during the war, it doesn't mean they won't be able to put it behind them now."

"Mother," Audra said, leveling a gaze at her mother, "how do you think they could possibly put it behind them if Luther and I actually fell in love?"

Victoria had to admit, that was probably impossible. But how likely was it that Audra and Madison would fall in love? He was much older than she was, and with Jarrod being her brother, how likely was it he would really be interested in her? Victoria couldn't say any of that to Audra, though. You don't want to tell a young woman how much a man was not going to fall in love with her.

"Let's see how it works out over the next few days," Victoria said. "If the bad blood continues between Mr. Madison and Jarrod – aren't you going to find it difficult to be interested in a man who bears a grudge against your brother? Especially since you're not in love with him yet."

Audra sighed. She knew Victoria was probably right, but she didn't like it at all. She didn't like the possibility of love being taken away from her through no doing of her own. And even though she didn't say so, she knew she'd be angry with Jarrod if that was what was happening.

XXXXXXX

At five o'clock, Jarrod was on his way home and found Taylor waiting for him, dismounted and smoking another cigar as he leaned against a rock about fifty feet off the Stockton road down the lane to the Barkley house. Jarrod was uneasy – federals always made him uneasy, especially since the Alderson fiasco – but he was willing to hear what the man had to say. Actually, he was interested to hear what the man had to say.

The first thing Taylor said was a mistake. "John Macklin sends his regards."

Jarrod took a deep breath to settle his anger. Macklin was not a man he cared to get regards from. "What would you like to talk about, Mr. Taylor?" he asked.

"Luther Madison, obviously," Taylor said. "The records from the war are very good and we know you have a history with the man. He, of course, didn't know who you really were, so he was probably very surprised to see you in Stockton and the brother of a girl he was becoming interested in."

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know."

"Here's what you may not know. Mr. Madison talks about sending money home to support his family and the homestead back in Virginia, but that's not where his money is really going. We've been tracking him and his business enterprises for several years now. He makes some legitimate business deals, but the money he sends to Virginia is being accumulated in many bank accounts and in some gold."

"So?"

"It's what he's planning to do with that money that has us interested. He and a few friends of his from a secret society of ex-Confederates are planning to form an army and take it to the Caribbean, to take over a government there and form a new black slave state. From there, they hope to amass more wealth and spread the slavery further in the Caribbean, maybe even try for Florida."

Jarrod had found that almost impossible to believe when the sheriff told him about it, except now as he thought about it, it wasn't so impossible. "This is some long term project, isn't it?"

"Very long term," Taylor said. "They've been amassing wealth for years, but the first invasion looks like it's going to happen soon, within the next few months. After that, they'll take more time to gather more wealth. Overall, we're talking about a project that's likely to take a generation, at least. Slowly and solidly progressing, but it will destabilize the whole Caribbean once that first government falls, and it might very well speed up as it attracts more attention from ex-Confederates and even their sons."

Now that Jarrod could actually picture that happening, it chilled him to the bone. A new slave state in the Caribbean – a new Confederacy based on black slavery. "How do you know all this?"

"We have men on the inside, in Virginia and with Madison," Taylor said.

"People you can trust?"

"Oh, yes, completely."

Jarrod thought for a moment and then said, "What do you want from me?"

"Eyes and ears, and a conduit," Taylor said. "Nothing like the Alderson project. This won't involve your family at all – assuming you can keep your sister away from Madison. We want you to keep working with Madison on this orphanage building project. As you work with him, you will be in touch with one of our inside operatives. You can pass information from him to us and he won't be jeopardized. I should tell you that the information we have right now is that this orphanage project is a fraud. Most of Madison's projects have been partial frauds – he borrows more than he needs, cuts corners and is slow to pay workmen and slow to repay the loans and then he does it with more borrowed money. Not slow enough with anything to draw anybody's suspicion but ours, but this project looks like it might be the one that carries them over the top as far as money is concerned. Madison may be planning to take the money and run without ever working on a roof, and be invading his target country in the Caribbean very soon."

"Is it Madison heading this project up?" Jarrod asked.

"At least out here," Taylor said. "The big men are back in Virginia."

"So why haven't you arrested them by now?"

Taylor shrugged. "Nothing really criminal to arrest them on, but if Madison takes the money here and runs out, then we have a full-out fraud case and something to connect to the men in Virginia, as soon as we get the charges straight out here."

"So what do you want from me? Obviously, you don't want me to stop Madison taking the money."

"No. Like I said, eyes and ears and a conduit for information. Work with Madison on the orphanage project in your sister's place, like you've already planned."

"How do I know who I am being the conduit with? Who is your man with Madison?"

"When you meet with Madison again, tell him you want to meet with the men doing the roofing job as soon as possible. Our man is going by the name of Burton. Find a way to tell him you expect the roof to be completed in three weeks after they start. That's his clue that you're in this with us now and he should talk to you."

"Who else is with you out here, other than your inside man? Does Madison suspect you or Burton of anything?"

"Not that we're aware of. I haven't been the only one following him. There are actually four of us, trading off, so he doesn't see the same faces popping up wherever he goes. And your face will be new to this now."

Jarrod had to admit, it sounded like the feds had this well thought out and planned. "So I pass on what your inside man tells me to, and I pass on whatever I see or suspect."

Taylor nodded. His cigar was getting smaller. "You're a smart man and you've done intelligence work in the war – and you have a history with Madison. You can keep his suspicions occupied, too, while we're free to do our work. How about it, Mr. Barkley? Will you help us?"

Jarrod heaved a sigh. "Whether I do or not, I'll still be working with Madison, so yes, I'll be your conduit and your stooge, so to speak. But my family stays out of this. I don't want them involved at all."

"I'll leave your family up to you," Taylor said. "If you tell them anything about this, they must be sworn to secrecy, though. Obviously, I'd just as soon you not tell them anything."

"How long do you expect this will go on? I might have trouble keeping my sister under wraps for much longer. She'll want to see Madison again."

"I figured that 'she's sick' story you've been passing around is phony, but she knows about your history with Madison, doesn't she?"

"She does now," Jarrod said.

"It's hard to tell how far Madison's going to go with this orphanage charade, but Burton tells us he won't be around any more than another week. That might change now that you and your history have come along. Burton will let you know."

"Well," Jarrod said and sighed again. "I guess I'll just have to convince my sister that she had pneumonia."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For the rest of the evening, Jarrod was completely preoccupied with deciding what he was going to tell his family about the federals' involvement with Madison, or if he was going to tell them anything at all. When Nick and Heath came in from the field and the family gathered for drinks, Jarrod did tell them about his history with Madison, what happened during the war and how his conversation with Madison today went. He explained why he was asking Audra to stay away from town with the "sick" story – but that wasn't going over as well as he had hoped.

"I don't see why I can't go back to work on the orphanage with Luther, if you and he have talked things out," Audra said.

"Audra, I'm not entirely sure where he and I stand with regard to one another," Jarrod said. "All he told me was that he'd concentrate on the orphanage, but he clearly still holds resentment toward me for what happened during the war. I don't want you to get in the middle of all that. I want more time to see how he's going to react to me."

"Is he a threat to you, Jarrod?" Heath asked. "Personally?"

"I don't know," Jarrod said. "Does he want to kill me? Maybe. He made it a point to tell me he still holds it against me that he was sent back out into the field to get wounded, and that a lot of his men died because of the faulty arms I sold them."

It wasn't lost on any of them that Jarrod still harbored some guilt of his own that what he did in 1862 got a lot of men killed, even if they were the enemy. Nick and Heath, both having been in the war, could understand more easily how Jarrod could feel that way even though he was only protecting his own men. "It was war, Jarrod," Nick said, but he was really saying it for Victoria's and Audra's sakes.

"Yes," Jarrod agreed. And then he was at that point where he had to decide what he was going to say about the federals. He made a quick decision that he knew he might change at any moment, but for now, he was going to say nothing. "Audra, I'd appreciate it very much if you would keep being 'sick' for a while and stay here. This might be more complicated than any of us knows right now. I need time to see how things are going to develop."

"And how are you going to protect yourself in the meantime?" Victoria asked. "If Madison wants any revenge for the war – "

"Mother, I have work to do, and not just the orphanage project," Jarrod said. "Fred Madden knows what I've told you. I won't be completely exposed."

"You'd be less exposed if either Heath or I stayed with you in town for a while," Nick said.

Jarrod knew he couldn't have them around without telling them about the federals, and he could just picture Nick blowing up if Jarrod told him about them. "Not just yet, Nick," he said. "Some things have to sort themselves out. I may not be at any risk at all. I promise, if things begin to look threatening to me personally, I'll let you know and we'll work something out."

And that was all they said about it, at least until after dinner and Jarrod lost a few dollars shooting pool with Nick and Heath. "You're off your game tonight, big brother," Nick said, and his continuing concern showed.

Jarrod just smiled and put his cue stick away. "Lucky for you," he said, and he left the library to head back into the parlor.

Victoria and Audra were in the library too, but no one was surprised when Victoria got up and followed Jarrod. Once she left, Nick and Heath looked at Audra, and then at each other.

"Audra, it's best you let Jarrod have that time he asked for to see how things were going to play out," Heath said. "Bad feelings born in the war can really hang over."

"I know," Audra said, "but Luther didn't seem to be having any bad feelings at all."

"Until Jarrod showed up," Nick said. "Jarrod's gonna need to keep an eye on himself, Audra. He doesn't need to have to be looking out for you, too."

Audra understood that, but at the same time she did feel as if this were all a bit unfair, maybe more unfair to Madison than it was to her. If Madison had let the war go and was successfully rebuilding his home and his family – and Audra was certain he was – then he was less likely to hold a grudge against Jarrod. It wasn't fair that they were treating him as if he were.

In the parlor, Victoria caught up to Jarrod as he was pouring himself some scotch. He wasn't surprised she had followed him, but he wished she hadn't. He had kept secrets from her before and he knew he could do it again, or at least he could misdirect her concern if he had to. He just hated doing that. He just kept thinking about the Alderson affair, and he hated doing it again, even if this time his family wasn't so directly affected – so far.

Victoria did not beat around the bush with her oldest. In a way, they had grown up together. They'd been more of a team – especially where Audra was concerned – since Tom Barkley died. She could talk to him like a sister as well as a mother. She said, "I know this thing with Mr. Madison is bothering you, but there's more to it than you've told us, isn't there?"

Jarrod did not turn and look at her. "It's complicated, Mother," he said.

"Are confidential matters involved?" Victoria asked.

Jarrod thought about it for a moment, and nodded. "I've been asked to keep some things confidential, yes."

"And someone has asked you to keep Audra out of town."

Jarrod smiled. "No, that's entirely my idea, but after today, I think it's even more important." He turned and faced his mother. "I don't know what to expect out of Madison, Mother. Maybe nothing. Maybe trouble. I don't want any of the family exposed, especially not Audra."

"Of course, not Audra," Victoria said, and with a sigh she said, "She could be a bit of a wild card in this."

Jarrod said, "I don't think she and Madison were remotely involved romantically, but that's not to say Audra might not have wanted to see if it would go that way."

"Oh, she would," Victoria said. "There's not a doubt in my mind about that."

"We need to discourage that, Mother," Jarrod said, very seriously.

"Why? If you and Madison have put the war in the past – "

"The war is not in the past, Mother, despite what Madison might have said to me."

"Who's keeping it in the present – Madison, or you?"

Jarrod hesitated, then decided to take some of the attention onto himself. "Both, maybe. But the point is, I need time to see how this is going to develop, and I don't need the family getting twisted up in it. I don't need Nick and Heath dogging me, and I especially don't need Audra between Madison and me. To the extent you can help me keep any of that from happening, I guarantee you, you'll be happy you did."

"But you're not going to tell me in any more detail about what's going on," Victoria said.

"I can't, Mother," Jarrod said. "Please, just trust me on this. I can't, and you wouldn't want me to."

Victoria didn't like it, but resigned, she nodded and smiled just a little. "All right, Jarrod. If what I'm doing is trusting you with the family's safety, of course, I trust you."

Jarrod wondered how she could possibly do that after Alderson, but he believed her. He kissed her forehead.

"But I'm also trusting you to come to us for help if you need it to protect yourself," Victoria said.

Jarrod nodded. "I will. I promise."

She took him by the hand. "Then come back in with the rest of us and stop walking around like a little lost orphan boy who drinks by himself."

Jarrod had to laugh. "That's quite a picture you just painted."

"It's an accurate one. Come," she said and began to pull him back toward the library.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Madison was meeting with Millington and Burton as Jarrod was talking with his family. They took a table at the back of Harry's saloon, and Madison spread out a large architectural drawing of the old orphanage that they looked at but did not talk about. It was a dodge for anyone who happened to be near them. Madison did start out with, "This shows pretty well what we have in front of us about the roofing."

And then he changed the subject and the volume of his voice.

"I didn't see anything more of Barkley today, but I expect we'll touch base about this roof tomorrow," Madison said. "What concerns me is what else he might be sticking his nose into."

"What do you mean?" Millington asked him. "He can't know anything about what we're doing."

"He knows more than you think," Madison said. "I told you how he conned me during the war. I'm not about to let him do it again."

"Well, what does he know?"

"I'm not sure," Madison said. "I thought I had gotten lucky when he came into town and I found out who he really was. I thought I'd have him controlled through what happened between us during the war and through his sister, but he says she's 'sick' and he's taking over all her work for the orphanage. So, the weak link isn't there anymore and I don't know what he knows."

Burton said, "Well, what do you have in mind? How does this affect anything?"

"It speeds things up," Madison said. "I expected we'd have the money from the bank in my account there for a few days before we pulled any of it out, but if we're on schedule, it'll be there tomorrow. I think we'd better pull it out and you leave with it as fast as you can."

"It's gonna look fishy if you pull it all out," Millington said. "They might not even let you do it."

"They probably won't and I was never planning on getting it all out in the first place, but the bank will buy it if I tell them I have to pay my roofers half now. Half of that money is all we were counting on to get us where we need to be back east anyway."

"Have you heard anything from back there?" Burton asked.

Madison nodded. "Things are lining up. We have two hundred troops and boats to move them lined up in Florida. All we need is the money from here and we'll be ready to pay for them. And we'll move on to Hispaniola, take half of it and fortify it, then start making the sugarcane and cotton pay us instead of those white trash planters down there. Then we just keep expanding over the years."

"We could be down there in a week or two," Millington said.

Madison smiled. "If all goes well, and we're lined up for it to go well. Barkley is the only unknown right now."

"I don't see how he can mess anything up," Millington said. "He's been in town, what – two days?"

"Don't underestimate this guy," Madison said. "His roots run deep here. He's been trained in intelligence work, and he can find things out fast. And he knows how to be stealthy about it. That's why we have to move fast, before he has time to put anything together that would stop us."

"So, how are we going to play it?" Burton asked.

"We meet here tomorrow morning, about eleven," Madison said. "I'll know if I have the money by then. If I do, I draw out half and you're out of here on the next train east. If not, I check again the next day."

"If somebody notices we ran out with the money, they'll wire ahead to detain us," Burton said.

"They're not interested in you," Madison said. "As far as anybody is concerned, you're just roofers, and by the time they figure out you have the money and you're gone, you'll be east of Denver. They won't have any idea where you've gone once you hit Chicago."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna hang around here for a couple more days, to give you two some time to get to Chicago. Then I'm gone and I'll meet you in Florida or Hispaniola, depending on how fast you can get moving down there."

"You're cutting it close for yourself," Millington said.

"Only if Barkley gets wise," Madison said, "and I'm betting he doesn't get that wise that fast. But the important thing is that you get to Florida with the money, anyway. Once we're out in the Caribbean, the feds won't be able to do a thing."

"They have a navy," Burton said.

"Navies don't move fast," Madison said. "Just do what I say to do, when I say to do it, and we'll be fine."

XXXXXXX

It was past nine when Jarrod came into town the next day. He took his briefcase to his office and decided to look for Madison while ostensibly looking for a cup of coffee. At some point he knew he'd have to touch base with the sheriff, too, but he thought he would leave that until after he spoke with Madison and, hopefully, Burton and the other roofer. Jarrod walked a bit, glancing into windows as he went by, not seeing Madison until he finally spotted him in the café across the street from Harry's. Jarrod went in.

Madison was alone at his table. Jarrod walked right up to him. "Good morning, Mr. Madison," he said, removing his hat. "Might I have a word with you?"

Madison said, "Have a seat, Mr. Barkley. How's that lovely sister of yours today? Feeling any better?"

His asking about Audra so quickly gave Jarrod a chill, but he sat down and waved at the waitress for a cup of coffee. "She's still not quite up to spending time in town and definitely wants to keep away from the children. But I'll tell her you asked."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"I'd like to get together with you and your roofers sometime today if that's possible," Jarrod said. "The sooner we can get going on the roof, the faster this project will be finished."

Madison took a sip of his coffee. "We can get together. We have the plans from the architect so we know what needs to be done, but the loan hasn't come through from the bank yet and I can't get them started until I give them the initial payment."

"How much is that?"

"Half. I'll draw it out as soon as it's available and they can start after that."

"Do they have the materials ordered?"

"They're already on their way, but the roofers will have to pay for them before they're turned over. It shouldn't take long. They can get right to things after that."

"Very good," Jarrod said, and thanked the waitress when she poured him some coffee. "I was hoping you and I could talk a little more about our situation in the past. Needless to say, my sister is not happy about it."

"Needless to say. She is a fine young woman, your sister."

"I know you haven't had any romantic inclinations and frankly, neither has she, but you know how young women can be. Any man who pays her any attention is a potential beau."

"I can't say I'm adverse to that kind of a prospect," Madison said. "I just haven't let myself entertain it yet."

"If you're going to be living in Stockton, there's no reason you would have to rush things."

"No. But how would you feel about it if I did ask to court your sister?"

"Are you inclined to do that?"

"I don't know. I suppose I was hoping to take this time working on the orphanage with her to find out, but now, since it's going to be you I'm working with, I suppose the question is whether or not we can come to stand each other, given the past."

Jarrod gave a sigh and tried to sound sincere. As he did, his relationship with this man fifteen years ago came flying back into his mind. He was about to be acting just like he had back then – duplicitous. "The war is over, as far as I'm concerned," Jarrod said. "If you're going to be my neighbor instead of my enemy, perhaps we can forget the past, or at least live with it."

Madison gave a sudden grin that Jarrod did not accept as sincere. "I suppose working together on this project will tell us whether we can do that, Mr. Barkley."

Jarrod finished his coffee and said, "You know where my office is. Why don't you stop by with your roofers sometime this morning and we can talk?" Jarrod got up and began to leave money for his coffee.

"Put your money away, Mr. Barkley, this is on me," Madison said. "And I'm due to meet with the roofers at about eleven. Why don't we head over to your office about eleven thirty or so?"

"That's fine, and thank you," Jarrod said, grabbed his hat and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Madison came into Harry's saloon at eleven, he saw Millington and Burton sitting at a table in the back, and he went to sit down with them. The first thing he said was, "The money hasn't come through yet. It won't come through today."

Both Millington and Burton shifted uneasily. "What's the hang up?" Burton asked.

"The bank didn't say," Madison said, "but they gave me the feeling it was just a formality – hadn't heard from someplace yet. They expect I'll have the money by tomorrow."

"Well, we still have a few days before that roofing material is _supposedly_ coming on the train," Millington said. "I guess we can say that got delayed too if we have to."

"I just want you out of here before that material is due to arrive," Madison said. "I don't want anybody detaining you since it's not coming at all. If I can give you a few days between paying you and getting the material in, nobody will notice anything's fishy."

"I hope you're right and nobody notices we're gone until the roofing material doesn't show up," Burton agreed.

"What about Barkley?" Millington asked. "Is he catching wise?"

"I don't think so," Madison said. "I saw him this morning. He wants to meet with us at his office right now. We'll just keep stringing him along, and then later today I'm going to give him a little distraction." Madison smiled.

XXXXXXXX

"Gentlemen," Jarrod welcomed Madison, Burton and Millington into his office and motioned them to sit down.

Madison and Millington sat, but Burton stayed standing.

Jarrod said, "I was hoping we could talk scheduling on this roof today."

"Well, we have a slight delay," Madison said. "The bank hasn't come through with the money yet, but they say it's probably gonna be cleared tomorrow. I have to pay these gentlemen so they can pay for the material coming in on the train."

"When's that due in?" Jarrod asked.

"Four days from now," Millington said.

"Have you hired your crew yet?" Jarrod asked.

"We plan to do that in a day or two," Millington said.

"So," Jarrod said, "you can get started within a week? What do you think? Can you be finished in three weeks?" He looked from Millington to Burton.

Burton gave no indication that he understood what he was being told, but Jarrod didn't expect him to. Burton just said, "I think we can do that, if we get the right men."

"Have you gentlemen worked on a project of this scope before?" Jarrod asked.

Millington chuckled. "Plenty of them. We only do commercial buildings. We got references if you want them, but we already gave them to the nun and we've worked with Mr. Madison here three or four times now."

"These gentlemen are very reliable, Mr. Barkley," Madison said. "I'll get references over to you by this afternoon if you want them too."

"Not necessary, if Sister Theresa has them," Jarrod said. "I think I've got what I need to know to start scheduling the interior work. Here's hoping the weather cooperates, gentlemen."

Burton chuckled. "This ain't Virginia, at least," he said. "We schedule something there and we have to double the time just because we know it's gonna rain."

"You're from Virginia, too?" Jarrod asked.

Burton nodded. "The good old _wet_ Commonwealth."

Madison and Millington shared the laugh with them.

Jarrod stood up and extended a hand to each of them. "Here's to a successful project."

"Amen," Madison said.

Jarrod watched them leave, then sat down slowly. Now Burton knew Jarrod was his conduit, but he had no idea how the man planned to contact him when it was necessary. He and Millington seemed to be joined at the hip, and as far as Jarrod knew, Millington was not a federal plant. Jarrod drummed his fingers for a moment, thinking. He turned in his chair and leaned forward, looking out the window. He saw Millington and Burton wave Madison good-bye and head down the street. Madison went in the other direction, toward the livery stable. Jarrod couldn't see the stable from his office, but he could see close enough to tell that was where Madison had to be going.

Jarrod's neck itched, especially when he saw Madison riding down the street a few minutes later. It shouldn't have bothered him – Madison was clearly free to ride wherever he wanted to. But something bothered him. He wasn't sure what.

XXXXXXX

It was early afternoon when the unexpected knock came on the front door. Victoria was in the foyer, heading for the parlor where Audra was working on some embroidery, and she answered the door just as Silas was coming in from the kitchen. "I'll get it, Silas," she said.

Silas said, "Yes, ma'am," but he hesitated in the hallway, watching to see who it was at the door before he went back into the kitchen.

Victoria opened the door to find a stranger standing there, holding his hat and a bunch of flowers. "Good afternoon," the man said. "My name is Luther Madison. I've come to see how Miss Audra is doing."

"Oh!" Victoria said, surprised, nervous. "Well, I'm Audra's mother. Please come in, Mr. Madison."

Victoria let him in and closed the door. Silas looked at the man. Southern accented white men still made him think twice about who he was dealing with, and when Madison looked right through him like he wasn't even there, Silas grew more uneasy. He hadn't been treated like a piece of old furniture in a very long time. Instinctively, Silas looked down and away from the man.

"Silas, would you get us some coffee?" Victoria asked, and she saw how Silas was reacting to Madison.

"No need," Madison said as he came toward Audra in the living room. "I'm not going to be staying long. I just wanted to give Miss Audra my regards and some lovely flowers I found along the road."

Audra did not get up, sticking with the "sick" ruse, but she took the flowers. "Thank you, Luther. That was very thoughtful of you."

Knowing now the history between Madison and her brother, Audra was wary and it showed. Madison didn't leave it unaddressed. "I'm told you have become aware of an incident during the war between your brother and me," Madison said. "I do hope that won't adversely affect our business relationship, Audra. Your brother and I seem to be getting along quite well. We met this morning with the roofers, and I expect we'll have that brand new roof on the old orphanage building in three weeks or so."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Audra said, perking up.

"Maybe by then you'll be well again, too," Victoria said, still wary.

"I will not take up any more of your time," Madison said, bowing. "I was out for a ride and some fresh air, saw these flowers and came by on a whim. Audra, I do hope you are feeling much better soon."

"Thank you, Luther," Audra said.

Madison started back for the front door, Victoria following him. He said, "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Barkley," as he left, bowing again.

"Good day, Mr. Madison," Victoria sent him off and closed the door behind him. She turned and saw Silas in the hallway toward the dining room. She knew that look on his face – he was suspicious, and feeling protective of the Barkley women. Victoria walked up to him, asking quietly, "Is everything all right, Silas?"

Silas nodded, saying, "Yes, ma'am. I just get a little wary of some people."

"He gave you that feeling?"

"Yes, ma'am. Honestly, he did." Silas really didn't want to explain it further and wasn't sure how he'd do it anyway.

Victoria understood that. Silas had been a slave long ago. Slaves had learned how to read the signals coming from owners – they had to learn, to survive, literally. It was a skill most slaves never unlearned. And if Silas was wary of this Madison fellow, Victoria knew it would be wise for her to wary of him, too.

Silas went back toward the kitchen then, understanding that Victoria had gotten his message clearly. Victoria came into the living room, uncomfortable about what had just happened. Audra was smelling the flowers. "That was very kind of him to stop by," Audra said.

"Was it?" Victoria asked.

Audra saw the suspicion in her mother's eyes. "You don't think he had any reason for coming here other than he just said, do you? I mean, we have become friends of a sort. It's only natural that if he was out for a ride and saw these flowers, he'd bring them to me. He thinks I'm sick, after all."

"Yes," Victoria said, sitting down in Jarrod's thinking chair, and thinking. "But I get the feeling Jarrod doesn't know about this visit."

"Why would he, if Luther came on a whim?"

"Yes," Victoria said again. "Why would he?" She was still wary.

"Oh, Mother," Audra said, "you and Jarrod have to stop this suspicion! The war was over a long time ago! And even if Luther and Jarrod are still having trouble adjusting to it, they are working on it. I don't think it's fair to be suspicious of Luther just because of the war."

"I know you don't," Victoria said, "and if it was just the war, just that Mr. Madison was Confederate and Jarrod was Union, maybe I'd be more willing to let it pass, too. But what happened between them was personal. I don't think we can ignore it."

Audra sighed. "I'm not ignoring it, Mother. I'm playing along with this 'sick' story, aren't I? But Luther lives here now. I'm probably going to be seeing him even after this orphanage project is over."

Victoria leveled a gaze at her daughter. "At least you hope you'll be seeing him."

Audra smelled the flowers again, smiled, then lost it as she thought about Madison and Jarrod, and what had happened during the war. "I guess I'm not really sure. I guess what I'm hoping is that the two of them work things out."

Victoria sighed. "I would like that, too, but it's not going to happen overnight. You still need to give it some time and space."

Audra nodded. "I know." But she smelled the flowers again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Planning to head home late in the afternoon, Jarrod left his office and walked to the livery stable to pick up his horse. No one was there, so he backed his horse out of its stall and began to saddle it. When he was almost through, someone came in the back door. Jarrod only got a glance of the silhouette before the door closed and a voice said, "Mr. Barkley – I have a message for Taylor."

Jarrod just said, "Yes?"

Burton stepped closer where Jarrod could see him. "The bank didn't come through with the money, but Madison expects it tomorrow. As soon as it's in, Madison will withdraw half and give it to Millington and me, calling it the first payment for the roof. The materials are not coming in as we told you. Millington and I are to take the money and get the first train east. We're not going to Virginia with it. We're to go to Chicago and then straight to Florida to pay for the troops and boats and get them moving to Hispaniola before the feds know what happened. Got that?"

"Yes," Jarrod said.

"Taylor just left the mercantile and he's headed over here, through the front door. I'll contact you tomorrow morning again, but it'll have to be out on the street. Watch for me."

Burton quickly retreated out the back door, the way he came in. Jarrod just stood there for a few moments, waiting, and sure enough, Taylor came in the front door. "Evening," Taylor said as if just being conversational, in case anyone was listening. He came over toward Jarrod and took a horse out of its stall opposite the one Jarrod vacated.

Jarrod quietly said, "Burton was just here," and he repeated what Burton had told him.

Taylor said, just as quietly, "I'll be in the Stockton House café at ten-thirty tomorrow morning. Come in, have a cup of coffee at another table. When you put money on the table, I'll head out and get in your way in the lobby just outside the café door. Bump into me and we'll touch base then. Burton should contact you before then. You tell him to keep playing along and we'll have somebody get to them as soon as they get across the state line and into Carson City. You let me know what he says when you bump into me."

Jarrod said, "All right. If he hasn't contacted me by then, I'll let you know that."

Just then, another man came in and began to tend to his own horse. Taylor continued to saddle the horse he had taken out of its stall. Jarrod was finished and led his horse out into the street. He took a deep breath as he mounted up out there, looking around. He didn't see Burton anywhere, or Madison or Millington, either. Clearly through with all of these men for one day, Jarrod headed home.

XXXXXXXX

"What?!" was the first thing Jarrod said when his mother told him that Madison had been out to see Audra.

Victoria had met him coming in the door. Nick and Heath were cleaning up for dinner, and Audra was helping Silas in the kitchen, so she took advantage of being alone with her oldest to tell him what she knew was going to make him upset. "He was perfectly polite and stayed only long enough to give her some flowers," Victoria said, "but Jarrod – it was eerie. Something about the man bothered Silas quite a bit, and it bothered me. Maybe it wasn't just him. Maybe it was our talk last night."

Jarrod took a deep breath, wondering. Maybe he needed to let Victoria at least in on the federals' involvement in this. Maybe he needed to let the federals know Madison had come here, because he was immediately suspicious it was not just an innocent whim of a visit. "Where is everyone?" Jarrod asked.

"Nick and Heath are upstairs. Audra's in the kitchen."

"Come into the library with me," Jarrod said.

He led his mother into the library and closed the door. "I didn't want to tell you this, and you mustn't tell any of the others, but there's more going on here than this orphanage project. A federal agent contacted me. Silas's instincts are right. Madison is involved with some other ex-Confederates in a scheme to reestablish a slave state in the Caribbean."

"What?!" Victoria said.

Jarrod nodded. "Madison is working with some ex-Confederates back east. This federal agent has a man on the inside here, and he's asked me to be eyes and ears and a conduit to his inside man. The money Madison is getting for the orphanage project is probably going to go to this scheme back east, not to the orphanage."

"Oh, my goodness," Victoria said. "And Audra – he's using Audra – "

"I'm not sure what he's using Audra for," Jarrod said. "Maybe some cover, maybe to keep me occupied, maybe he's not using her at all. But we have to keep Audra out of this. There may be trouble in the next few days. The federals expect that men Madison is working with here will make off with half the roofing money as a down payment and head to Chicago. The federals plan to pick them up in Carson City after they cross the state line. One of them is one of their agents."

"Oh, Jarrod," Victoria said. She had visions of Madison using Audra as literal, physical cover, if she were around him. "I'll keep Audra here, but you must be very careful."

"I am being careful," Jarrod said, "and you must not tell any of this to anyone. If word slips out that the federals are onto this before they're ready to move, it could mean Madison gets away."

"What if Madison comes back here?"

"Be careful. Treat him with a welcome but get him back out the door as soon as you can. And try not to look so worried around Audra and Nick and Heath." Jarrod gave her a smile. "I don't think Madison will be back, especially if coming here was just a means of distracting me."

"You don't think he knows you're working with the federals, do you?"

"I don't think he knows there are any federals to work with," Jarrod said. "I don't think he knows they're onto him. If he's trying to use Audra to distract me, it's just because of our history during the war. He knows I'm wary of him, but I don't think he knows it's because I know about this slave state scheme. He might just be afraid that I'll get nosy enough to find out."

"You don't think they could really pull that off, do you?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know exactly what they have planned," Jarrod said, "but it's some kind of invasion of a small Caribbean country that they plan to expand from. Taking over another country is not small potatoes, even if the country is. If they can recruit a big enough army and get them there, yes, they could pull it off."

"Dear God," Victoria said and sat down on the sofa.

Jarrod sat beside her and took her hands. "Try not to worry, Mother. This will all be over a in a few days."

Audra came in just then, and saw Jarrod comforting Victoria. They both looked up at her. "What's going on?" she asked, thinking this was probably about her.

Jarrod got up. "Nothing, honey," he said and came to her, greeting her with a kiss. "Mother was just telling me that you had a visit from Luther Madison. I was just trying to assure her that I'm trying to find a way to get along with him."

Audra bought it, and she smiled. "Thank you, Jarrod."

"But for now, Audra, you must stay away from him," Jarrod said, and her face fell. "We haven't worked it out yet, and I still don't know how he really feels toward me."

"Or how you feel toward him," Audra said.

Jarrod nodded. "Yes. Please, Audra, give me time."

Audra nodded. "All right. I'll stay 'sick' a bit longer. But not forever, Jarrod. Even if it turns out you can't make peace with Luther - " She hesitated, as if she were making a decision. "Even if you can't make peace with him, I can't let that dictate how my relationship with him goes. I can't do that, Jarrod. Even for you."

Jarrod found himself stunned, and in a way even hurt. Audra had just chosen Luther over him. Victoria even got up and quickly stood beside him, taking his arm. Jarrod took a deep breath, trying to decide whether he should tell Audra everything about Madison but deciding that he'd better not. "Audra, you're a grown woman," Jarrod said. "You can make your own decisions but please, don't make this one too quickly."

"I said I'd give you time and I will," Audra said.

Even though she had just hurt him more deeply than he thought was possible, he kissed her forehead. She went back out, smiling. Jarrod closed his eyes as Audra closed the door.

Victoria's heart broke. With everything that was going on – with what everyone knew and with what she alone knew – she felt like Jarrod was taking a beating he didn't need to take, and only she knew he was taking it. "Jarrod – "

"It's all right, Mother," Jarrod smiled. "Our little girl is growing up, and sooner or later she's bound to choose some beau over her Pappy."

Victoria couldn't help but smile over the way he put that.

"But we'll straighten this all out and it won't be Madison," Jarrod said, "and it won't take forever, I'm sure."

"But – "

"No, don't say anything to her, not yet. I don't want her acting strangely if Madison turns up again. And when everything comes to light, she's going to feel bad enough as it is."

Victoria said, "I don't think until now I really understood what you were going through when General Alderson was here and you couldn't tell us what was going on. Keeping a secret from us involving the government, a secret as important as this one, hurting us and just having to endure it alone – it does twist you up into knots, doesn't it?"

Jarrod gave her a smile and a hug. "Let's just be glad it doesn't happen very often – and let's hope this is the last time, because I don't like acting like this one bit. It just seems to be the best of a lot of bad choices."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was about ten the next morning when Jarrod rode into town and put his horse up at the livery. He half wondered if Burton was going to turn up there again, but he didn't. Jarrod left the livery and headed for his office – and bam, Burton turned a corner and bumped into him.

"Sorry, Mr. Barkley, I didn't see you," Burton said loudly. The news he had was not something he had to keep secret. "I'm headed to meet with Luther at the Stockton House. He got the money this morning, and we'll be getting the first installment on that roof from him."

"That's good news," Jarrod said. "Tell Mr. Madison I'll check in with him later today."

They parted company. Jarrod was a little wary that Madison had chosen to meet with Burton and Millington at the same place Taylor had chosen to bump into him, but maybe Madison's meeting would break up before he and Taylor met. Jarrod went into his office, wished his secretary a good morning, then went into the private office and checked his watch. It was five after ten.

Jarrod reviewed a will he was finalizing for a local woman, but kept an eye on his watch. Reading made the time fly. At ten twenty-five, Jarrod got up and left, telling his secretary he was going to the Stockton House café. When he got there, he saw Taylor alone, reading a newspaper at a table near the kitchen. Happily, Madison, Millington and Burton were nowhere to be seen. The waitress showed Jarrod to his usual table by the window. He sat down, ordered coffee, and soon was leaving money for the bill and tip. He did it slowly, until he saw Taylor leave the café before him.

As promised, Taylor stopped just inside the lobby, getting in Jarrod's way, and Jarrod bumped into him. "Oh, sorry," Taylor said. "I dropped a match. I didn't mean to get in your way."

Jarrod quietly said, "Madison got the money and Burton said they'd have half of it by now."

"I know," Taylor said. "They made the transfer here."

"They should be on the noon train for a connection in Sacramento going east, at about four this afternoon," Jarrod said. "I have business at the depot today, so I'll make it at about noon to see they get on the train."

"Fine," Taylor said. "I'll touch base later."

"One more thing," Jarrod said. "Madison visited my home yesterday, to see my sister. I don't really know what that was all about, but if he has caught wind of you, I'm concerned for my family."

"Understood. We'll keep them in mind, but plan on seeing this wrapped up within the next twenty-four hours."

They parted company with polite tips of the hat. Jarrod saw Taylor head for the telegraph office and figured he was about to wire ahead to Carson City that Millington and Burton were coming. The train would get there during the night, so there wouldn't be any word about whether the two men were arrested until morning. For now, Jarrod knew his work was done, so he went back to his office.

He found Madison waiting for him there. He had been sitting in the outer office and stood up when Jarrod came in. "Mr. Barkley," Madison said, holding his hat in his left hand and extending his right.

Jarrod glanced at his secretary, who looked like she was asking if she had done the right thing by having Madison wait here. Jarrod smiled at her, took his hat off and shook Madison's hand. "Good morning, Mr. Madison. Do you have some news for me?"

"Indeed I do," Madison said.

"Come on into my office," Jarrod said and ushered Madison in, closing the door behind him.

"The bank has come through with the money, and I've paid the roofers the first half," Madison said as Jarrod motioned him to sit down. "That means they will be able to pay for the materials when they arrive and we can proceed with hiring a crew starting tomorrow."

"That's excellent," Jarrod said, sitting down.

"I was wondering how your sister was feeling today," Madison said.

"Yes, I hear you paid her a visit yesterday," Jarrod said. "I hope she hasn't given you her cold."

Madison laughed. "I doubt it. You'll probably catch it first."

Jarrod decided to do a little distraction of his own. "I might as well be direct. Do you intend to see my sister socially once she's recovered?"

"Well, I have to admit," Madison said, "that was one of the reasons I wanted to see you today. Audra sounded like she was well on the mend yesterday, and I was wondering how you would feel if I did ask to see her socially."

Leaning back, Jarrod took his time answering. "You and I still have some unresolved issues that might prove difficult for Audra to handle."

"My thoughts exactly," Madison said. "I know you and I can never put the past out of the way completely, but maybe for Audra's sake we should try not to let it affect the present."

Jarrod said, "I have nothing to regret about what happened during the war. I was doing a job and protecting my men."

"Fair enough," Madison said. "I suppose I have no right to expect any contrition from you. But it would go a long way if you would simply say you were sorry things had to be the way they were."

"I am sorry," Jarrod admitted. "I'm sorry about the entire war having to even occur. But it happened, and I had my duty to perform, and while I may be sorry that had to occur, too, I'm not sorry I did my duty. I'm sure you're not sorry you did yours."

"No, I am not," Madison said. He heaved a sigh. "Audra is a woman, well of age. Can I trust you will let her make her own decisions about me, and about you?"

"Audra may see whomever she wants to see socially," Jarrod said, "and I won't interfere with her decisions in that regard. But I trust you won't bring up the war and our involvement while you're seeing her. That wouldn't do anyone any good."

"You are right about that," Madison said, standing up. "Do you have any objection if I call on her this afternoon?"

"I'd wait a couple days," Jarrod said, getting up as well. "I'd like her to be well rested from her illness before she goes out again."

"All right," Madison nodded, and turned and said, "I can show myself out."

As he left and closed the door, Jarrod wondered if the man really would wait, and for that matter if the man would even be around for a couple more days. He had no indication that Madison would be leaving town today, but it seemed logical to believe he wouldn't be far behind Millington and Burton, especially since that shipment of roofing materials would not be arriving in three days as they said. By then the jig would be up. But Jarrod believed it was logical to assume that Madison just came by to lay another distraction at Jarrod's feet. He didn't like Audra being used that way. He'd have to be very wary if Madison was going to keep using her.

But, of course, if Millington and Burton were in jail in Carson City in the morning, Madison would be in jail in Stockton by early afternoon.

Jarrod gave a look out the window, wondering if Sheriff Madden knew to expect an arrest here tomorrow. He was pretty sure Taylor was keeping in touch with him, but maybe it would be a good idea if he went by to check. There would be nothing to suspect if he went to the sheriff's office – he went there often enough that even Madison would not be curious if he saw him go in. But Jarrod saw Madison heading into Harry's saloon, perhaps to meet with Millington and Burton one last time. Thinking this would be a good time to slip into the sheriff's office, Jarrod left and headed that way.

As he started to go in, he ran into Taylor coming out. Taylor tipped his hat politely, and Jarrod responded, but they didn't say anything to one another. Jarrod went inside and found the sheriff there alone.

"Did you two talk to one another at the door?" the sheriff asked.

"No," Jarrod said, "but we talked earlier. Do I take it Taylor has filled you in?"

Sheriff Madden nodded. "I expect I'll be arresting Mr. Madison sometime late tomorrow morning before he gets the chance to leave on the noon train. Do you want to be in on the arrest?"

Jarrod shook his head. "There's no need to alert him that I've been in on this. Just let me know when you have him, all right? He just came to me saying he wanted to see my sister socially."

"Well, that wouldn't be happening anyway," Sheriff Madden said. "He'd be pulling out right behind Millington and Burton, maybe not on tomorrow's noon train but surely the day after."

"I figure, too," Jarrod said, "before the phony roofing materials don't come in. I'm guessing he asked me about Audra because he's trying to distract me further."

"You don't think he knows that you know what he's doing?"

"No. I think he just wants to be sure I don't find out, and maybe get some more revenge on me for the war. Whichever it is, I don't want Audra to be hurt any more than she has to be, so I told him to hold off before he goes to see her again."

"Again?"

"He was out at the house yesterday."

"Bold," the sheriff said. "Well, I guess we'll see what happens today and tomorrow."

"I have some business at the depot," Jarrod said. "I told Taylor I would schedule it for about the time the train leaves so I can see Millington and Burton get on board and verify it for him."

"Look out Madison doesn't see you there watching. That's gonna blow the whole game if he does."

Jarrod nodded. "I've thought about that. If Madison is smart, he won't be anywhere near the train station. He can always claim he didn't know his boys were leaving with the money if he doesn't see them go."

"You don't think he suspects one of them is an agent, do you?"

"He's not acting like he suspects anything," Jarrod said. "We'll find out for sure over the next 24 hours though, won't we?"

"Will you be in town tomorrow?"

"Not unless Taylor asks me to be. I'd rather not be anywhere around here when you pull Madison in."

"All right," the sheriff said. "I'll let you know out at the house when we've got him."

Jarrod nodded. "Thanks, Fred."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Barkleys had some packages to be loaded onto the train for transport to Sacramento. Hands from the ranch were supposed to have delivered them in the morning, and Jarrod went over to the depot just before the noon train rolled in to check on it. The porter there pointed out the packages waiting on the platform as the train rounded the bend and pulled in.

"No problem at all, Mr. Barkley," the porter said. "We'll have these off to Sacramento in less than five minutes."

"Excellent," Jarrod said and looked around. He didn't see Madison anywhere. He didn't see Millington and Burton, either.

As the train stopped and the porter began to take all of the packages scheduled to go on board to the baggage car, Jarrod gave him a wave and began to move away. That was when he spotted Millington and Burton come out of the waiting area and get on board. Jarrod acted as if he hadn't seen them and headed back down to the street. He looked around carefully and didn't see Madison anywhere, or Taylor. He decided to get some lunch and headed for Harry's saloon.

Harry had some sandwiches set out on the bar. Jarrod grabbed one and asked him for a beer. The place was not crowded yet. "Slow day, Harry?" Jarrod asked.

"So far," Harry said. "Your friend Madison was in here earlier."

"Yeah?" Jarrod said.

"I hear you're working with him on that old orphanage building."

"Yeah, he's putting up the money and handling the new roof."

"He's been meeting with a couple men in here now and then."

"They're the ones doing the work. They're expecting the roofing material to come in on the train in a few days."

"A few days? They headed for the train station today. I saw them."

Jarrod looked up, then around. There wasn't anyone else there right now, not even one of the girls. Jarrod quietly said, "Harry, trust me on this and keep your mouth shut about that. As far as you're concerned, they left here and you have no idea where they went, all right?"

Harry looked surprised. "Is there something going on?"

"Nothing you want to know about," Jarrod said. "Just keep your barkeep's pledge to keep quiet about what you might hear or see, at least until the fat hits the fire, all right?"

"All right," Harry agreed. "You gonna let me know when the fat hits the fire so it doesn't hit it in here?"

Jarrod smiled. "I wish I could guarantee you it wouldn't hit it in here. You'll probably get plenty of word when it hits, wherever it hits."

"All right," Harris said with a sigh, and lifted his shotgun up from behind the bar. "I'll be ready."

After his sandwich and beer, Jarrod headed back to the office, but he passed Taylor on the street as he did. He just said the word "done" as he passed, and Taylor nodded, so Jarrod was certain he'd understood. Millington and Burton were on the train. The stage was set for them to be pulled off in Carson City.

Jarrod still had plenty of his own work to do at the office, and he spent the afternoon doing it. At about four, he gathered up and left, fetching his horse from the livery, and heading home. When he got there, Victoria met him at the door with a kiss and an, "Audra insists she's going riding tomorrow."

Jarrod frowned. "You couldn't talk her out of it?"

"No," Victoria said. "She says she is tired of being cooped up and she'll go riding in the morning. I asked her to stay on the property, and she said she would."

Jarrod nodded. "I'd feel better if she didn't go out, but as long as she stays on property, it should be all right." He said it, but an itch in the back of his mind made him unsure he believed it.

"Will you be going to town in the morning?" Victoria asked.

Jarrod shook his head. "Madison's men took the train out today. They'll be taken off at Carson City, and Madison is going to be arrested tomorrow morning. Someone will be out to let us know it's done, but it's best I'm not in town. Maybe I'll just plan to go riding with Audra."

"No!" was the first thing Audra said at breakfast when Jarrod said he'd like to go riding with her. But then she backed off from the exclamation. "No, Jarrod, thank you, but I really just want some time to myself."

The way she snapped brought everyone's head up. Nick and Heath looked suspiciously at each other. Victoria and Jarrod looked suspiciously at Audra. Victoria said, "Remember that you promised me you would stay on the property."

"And I will," Audra said. "It's just you've been treating me like I'm sick for days now, and I'm not sick. I've been going along because you and Jarrod asked me to, but I don't think it's too much to ask to let me have a morning to myself. I won't go sneaking off to town."

"Thank you, Audra," Jarrod said. "I appreciate that. But if I happen to go riding myself and we come across each other, I trust you won't chase me away."

"Jarrod, please don't follow me," Audra said. "I've promised I won't leave the property, and I just don't want a shadow. And for that matter, I think it's past time you stop asking me to carry the burden for you because you can't come to terms with Luther Madison."

Bringing up the war again sent all the men looking down at their plates. Jarrod didn't say anything. Nick said, "Some things about the war are tough to get over, Audra."

"I understand that," Audra said, "and I understand why Jarrod and Luther are having so much trouble sorting the war out even now. But I wasn't in the war. And I'm frankly getting pretty tired of paying for it."

"Of course, you're right," Jarrod said. "And today is the last day I will ask you to stay out of town. And if you want to go riding today and you stay on property, I won't have any objection, so long as you don't have any objection to me taking a ride too."

"Just don't follow me, Jarrod," Audra said.

"I won't follow you," Jarrod said, even though that request troubled him, and he could see it troubled his mother, too.

And there was good reason to be troubled. Jarrod had settled down in the library to do some work, not very long after Nick and Heath went out to work and Audra took off riding. Victoria came in abruptly, carrying a small envelope, clearly worried. "Jarrod, I just found this on the floor in front of the settee in the living room."

Jarrod took it, opened it, looked at it and groaned. "Good night," he said and got up.

It was a note from Madison, asking if he could call this morning.

"I'm sure she's trying to meet him on the road, before he gets to the house," Victoria said.

Jarrod nodded and headed out of the room. "That girl – why she couldn't just have gone along with us for one more day – "

Victoria followed Jarrod to the hall where the gun belts and hats were kept. Jarrod quickly strapped on his sidearm, grabbed his hat and headed for the door. "Even if she meets him, she'll stay on property as she promised," Victoria said.

"Meeting the letter of her agreement if not the spirit," Jarrod mumbled and headed for the front door. "Don't worry – we all know where she takes her boyfriends."

"Be careful, Jarrod," Victoria said.

Jarrod gave her a quick kiss. "Don't worry. If she's with him, I'll just make sure he goes back to town and I'll bring her home. Everything will be all right."

"What if they follow him to arrest him?"

"Then I'll have a lot of help," Jarrod said and left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Audra rode out the lane toward the Stockton Road, but as promised, she did not leave the property. She waited there beside the lane, not knowing exactly what time Madison planned to come but prepared to wait. The day was lovely, warm but not hot, comfortable. If she had any qualms about meeting Madison without telling her mother or Jarrod, she figured she'd smooth things over later, if they ever found out about it. She worried just a little that Jarrod would decide to take a ride and "accidentally" come across her and Madison, but she figured she'd smooth that over, too, if she had to.

She was daydreaming when she heard the horse approach – and there he was. Madison came in alone, saw her there and smiled as she remounted her horse. "I'm glad you got my note that I'd meet you out here," Audra said.

"Your brother might be a bit upset with us meeting today," Madison said, "but things are moving along with the orphanage and I just had to tell you about them."

Audra sensed a little more than business in what Madison was saying. "There's a spot, just off the lane here. We can visit together there."

"Lead the way," Madison said.

Audra took him to a small stream that ran through the property, not even half a mile off the road. They dismounted there and hitched their horses to a tree. Audra said, "It's beautiful here in the spring, but really, it's nice any time of year."

Madison looked at the water, the green grass, the trees. "It is a nice spot. Let's sit down over here."

There was a small rock outcropping, with rocks just the right size for sitting down on. They sat together. Audra wondered what to say.

Madison spoke first, saying, "We have the money for the roof for the orphanage and we'll get started early next week."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Audra said. "You know, I can't thank you enough for joining us on this project. It's so kind of you, you being new in town, to pitch right in like this."

"It's my pleasure," Madison said. "And to be perfectly honest, when I heard you were involved in the project, I could hardly turn it down."

Audra smiled. "I didn't know you even noticed me."

"Well, I'm a gentleman. I don't leer."

"Jarrod's been concerned that we might be becoming too close," Audra admitted.

"So he's said," Madison said. "He and I have talked a couple times. We'd like to put the past behind us, but that's going to take us a little while. He did tell me, however, that once this project was completed, he'd accept me seeing you socially."

Audra was surprised. "Did he really?"

Madison nodded. "I admit, he wasn't thinking it would be this soon, but I did really want to let you know about the roof money coming in. And since you've been sick, I know you've been chomping at the bit to find out what's going on with the project."

"I have. But I have a confession to make. I haven't really been sick."

"I know," Madison said. "That was obvious the other day. I suppose your brother has talked you into this charade to keep you away from me."

"He's like a lot of men who were in the war. He carries some things privately. He doesn't like it when they come to light and he has to deal with them again."

"Well, I can't say I blame him about that. There are things I don't like to carry, either. But right now, I'm not carrying them at all. I am just enjoying your company." He reached for her hand.

They both heard the horse coming at once and looked up, back the way they came. Audra moaned silently when she saw it was Jarrod. She was caught, and she was also mad he had followed her.

"Good morning," Jarrod said with phony cheerfulness as he dismounted. "I didn't expect to see you here today, Mr. Madison."

"Well," Madison said as he got up and helped Audra to his feet, "I'll admit to a little subterfuge, but you being an intelligence man, you're probably used to that. I meant no harm, Mr. Barkley. I only wanted to share the good news about the roofing money coming in with your kind sister here."

"Believe it or not, I understand," Jarrod said, "but I thought we had an agreement, that you were going to wait a couple days before seeing Audra again."

"My sin entirely," Madison said. "I just couldn't wait."

"Why don't you both mount up and Audra and I will see you to the Stockton Road, Mr. Madison."

Madison nodded, and he and Audra mounted up. Jarrod gave Audra a stern look as she moved ahead of him. Jarrod stayed toward the rear of the little group, keeping Audra and Madison ahead of him and hoping as hard as he could that none of this was an attempt on Madison's part to get Audra in the middle of any possible problems with his slavery scheme. Jarrod thought he was certain that Madison did not know the federals were on to him, but now he was not sure.

It didn't take all that long to reach the Stockton Road, and they stopped there where the lane to the Barkley house joined in. Audra gave Jarrod a look that asked for privacy. Jarrod wasn't about to grant it, but he held back, just watching and listening.

"It's been a pleasure, Audra," Madison said, tipping his hat, "and I hope your brother will forgive my indiscretion today. I really meant no harm at all, Mr. Barkley."

Jarrod just looked at Madison, and let his displeasure be known.

"I'll probably be able to get back to town in the next day or two," Audra said, "and resume my work on the orphanage project. I'm sure I'll see you then."

Madison said, "I look forward to it," and began to move into the road.

That was when three riders came into view, from over the small hill, coming from Stockton. Jarrod recognized the sheriff right away, and then Taylor and one of the sheriff's deputies. Carefully, Jarrod moved his horse between Audra and Madison.

Madison didn't move, but looked suddenly nervous. Audra didn't understand what this was about at all, and when she saw Sheriff Madden had his gun drawn, she nearly came up out of the saddle.

Jarrod moved his horse toward hers, to get her out of the way. "Keep away, Audra," he said and made sure he stayed between her and Madison.

Before Madison could do anything, the sheriff, the deputy and Taylor were on three sides of him. He feigned looking surprised. He knew what was happening. But he said, "I'm sorry, Sheriff. What is this all about?"

"You're under arrest, Madison," Sheriff Madden said, "for fraud, for starters. You need to come back to town with us."

The deputy moved toward Madison and reached for his gun. Madison gave it over without a fight, saying, "Fraud? Sheriff, I have no idea what you mean."

"Then we can sort it out back in town," Sheriff Madden said. "Jarrod, Audra, you're both all right?"

"We're fine, Fred," Jarrod said.

Madison looked Jarrod's way then, and Madison knew. Jarrod knew everything. That damned Yankee spy had him again. The hatred and anger in Madison's face was plain to see – even to Audra.

The sheriff, the deputy and Taylor moved Madison back down the road toward town, leaving Audra and Jarrod sitting there. Audra's mouth was open as she watched them disappear over the hill. Jarrod felt horrible for her. "Honey, I'm sorry," Jarrod said.

Audra looked at her brother and read those blue eyes perfectly. "You know what this is about, don't you?"

Jarrod nodded. "Yes, I do. Come on back to the house and I'll explain everything."

"No, you'll explain it now. Fraud?"

Jarrod said, "He got the loan from the bank for the roof money, but it was never intended to go toward the roof. He had two men he was calling his roofers, but one of them was involved in a plot Madison was part of to get an army together back east and invade a Caribbean country. The other roofer is a federal agent, as was the man with the sheriff and the deputy. I'm sorry, Audra, I'm afraid all you were to Madison was a means of distracting me from finding out what was really going on."

Audra listened, and was silent at first, but then she said, "I don't believe you."

"Audra – " Jarrod said.

Audra just turned her horse toward home and took off.

Jarrod was left there, hanging his head and hating that he had to do this to his sister, hoping that once she understood it all and let it sink in, she would forgive him. Jarrod knew there was no way a potential beau would turn Audra into someone who would betray the orphans or the country. Audra just had to think about it. He just had to give her time.

Jarrod followed after her but kept his distance.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Audra slammed into the house as soon as she got home and for a moment was surprised that Nick and Heath were both there, too, waiting with Victoria in the living room. They looked curious, and she immediately believed that no one here understood what Jarrod had just done, or knew what Jarrod knew. Audra took her riding gloves and slammed them down on the table in the foyer.

"What is it?" Nick said, coming toward her. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing here?" Audra asked.

Heath came up behind Nick. "Mother sent for us when Jarrod went out looking for you."

"Are you all right, Audra?" Victoria asked.

"Am I all right?!" she blasted. "Ask Jarrod if I'm all right!"

Jarrod came in the door then. Audra gave him a furious glance and then marched off to the library.

"What's going on?" Nick asked Jarrod, beginning to get upset himself because of what this was beginning to look like. Jarrod had another secret going, and this one hurt Audra.

Jarrod said, "I found her out there with Madison. While I was trying to get him on the road and back to Stockton, Fred Madden and a deputy and the federal man came up and arrested him. They probably followed him from town, afraid he was going to take off or something."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Nick asked.

Jarrod said, "Madison is a fraud, and worse. The loan he got for the roof on the orphanage was never going to go to the orphanage. He's been helping to bankroll a group of ex-Confederates trying to put together an army to invade some small Caribbean country."

"What?!" Nick blasted.

"Is this for real, Jarrod?" Heath asked, keeping more level-headed but finding it tough to believe this wasn't some fairy tale.

Jarrod nodded. "I don't know if Madison was using Audra to keep me off balance or whether he really cared about her, but I had to make sure she wasn't around him so much she got wind of what he was doing or was there when they picked Madison up – which she was. I couldn't stop that."

Jarrod headed to the library, hoping Audra hadn't just walked out the door there. The rest of the family followed and found Audra pacing back and forth in the library, like Nick would have done if he were in the same position. Jarrod approached Audra and tried to take her by the shoulders, but she pushed his hands away.

"You knew!" Audra said, unbelieving. "You knew, and you let me think he was a decent man and that there was a chance for something for us!"

"Yes, I knew, but I couldn't tell you – " Jarrod said.

Audra slapped him. "How could you do this again? How could you do this to us again?"

Victoria quickly said, "Audra, I knew, too."

Audra, Nick and Heath all looked at her, surprised.

"We couldn't tell you," Victoria said. "We could only try to keep you safe from it."

Audra turned and hurried out of the room. Victoria went after her.

As Jarrod rubbed his face, his brothers just stared at him. Jarrod waited for what he suspected was coming. It came.

"I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now," Nick said, sounding firm and weary and disgusted at the same time. "Getting involved with those federals again and not telling Audra what was going on when she was in the thick of it – "

Jarrod wasn't in the mood to be chastised or apologetic, not this time. "Nick, I am who I am and I do what I do. If you don't like it, stay away from me."

Jarrod walked out the door to the verandah. Heath watched him go, but Nick just sighed and hung his head, shaking it, exasperated. "Nick, this was a little different," Heath said.

"Was it?" Nick blurted, glaring at him.

"He was protecting Audra, not exposing her," Heath said. "And given what happened between him and Madison during the war, maybe he just couldn't avoid getting dragged into what he got dragged into."

"You haven't been here all that long," Nick said. "Alderson might have been the worst, but he wasn't the first. And this won't be the last."

"But you're overreacting this time, Nick," Heath said. "Maybe because it's Audra who got stung, but think about how we handled that Lloyd Garner fellow a while back. We all went after him without her knowing about it, didn't we? Besides, right now we only know the tip of what's been going on here. And Mother knew about it too. We need to hear more about this whole thing before you start in on Jarrod about it."

"I've got little patience for this sort of thing, Heath, and you know why."

"Sure I do, and I hear you, but like he said, if you don't like what he does, it's up you to how you handle it. You know he might leave and go live in San Francisco for good if you ask him to, but you don't want that, not even for Audra."

Push coming to shove. Nick eased up a bit. Did he want his brother to just leave them? No, he didn't. Could he stop caring about the man because of all these secrets he kept? No, he couldn't.

Was Jarrod going to change? No, he wasn't. He couldn't. He was a lawyer, and he had skills and history that lawmen were going to call on him for. And he'd have to keep secrets.

But Nick grumbled. "I just don't like it, Heath."

"I know you don't, and neither do I," Heath said. "But he is what he is, and he does what he does. Another price I've learned I have to pay to be a Barkley. Every one of you is your own Barkley. Let's hear the rest of this before we chase him away over it."

Victoria caught up with Audra in the parlor. She was in tears by the fireplace, and she could tell it was her mother coming up behind her. When Victoria took her by the shoulders, Audra shrugged her off.

Victoria stayed there. "I told Jarrod, when he told me what was really going on with Luther Madison, that I finally understood how difficult it was to take part in this kind of deception and to watch your family hurt over something you were doing, or not doing. But when it's something as important as bringing a murderer to justice – or saving an entire country from men who would enslave them – you have to do it. It hurts like nothing I've ever experienced before, but I had to do it. I had to keep Jarrod's secret. It was just so very important."

"More important than my feelings," Audra said. She turned. "Mother, why couldn't you have just told me about Luther? Why did you have to keep it from me?"

"To keep you safe. That's why we kept you here, to keep you safe. If you were around Madison and he suspected you knew, then he would know we were onto this whole plan of his and you would be a threat to him, and we had no idea what he might do. We had no idea if he might get you involved in his plot as a way of protecting himself. A man who would enslave an entire population of people – he might do anything. I'm terribly sorry it had to be that way, Audra, but it did have to be that way."

Audra turned away again.

"If you're going to blame anyone, blame me, not Jarrod," Victoria said. "Maybe I was wrong not to tell you, but it was a decision I had to make - "

"Oh, Mother, don't take this on yourself. I know Jarrod's doing when I see it." And then Audra relaxed a little. " And you were both probably right. If I had known and I had run into Luther or he came here – I'd have had a terrible time pretending I didn't know. I couldn't have acted the same toward him, and I hate that I'd be that weak - "

Victoria brushed Audra's arm. "That's not weakness, Audra. That's human. Your brother has had years of training and practice keeping confidences with a straight face. You haven't."

"I really liked Luther, Mother," Audra said. "He was kind and polite and such a gentleman – "

"But a man who believed in enslaving other men," Victoria said. "And women and children."

Audra sighed. "How can people be so complicated?"

"We always have been, Audra," Victoria said. "I don't know how men can enslave others, but they can. They can find a way to justify it."

"People can find a way to justify almost anything if they want to badly enough," Audra said.

"I'm afraid so," Victoria said, and knew that the statement included herself. She had no illusions about such things.

Audra turned again and held her mother. "I'm sorry you had to keep that secret. I'm sorry if I made you feel guilty about it."

"You didn't," Victoria said. "Now, maybe you can go forgive your brother."

"I hurt him, didn't I?"

"Yes, but not irreparably. He'll be fine – " Victoria heaved a sigh suddenly. "Even after Nick tears into him."

"Nick will, won't he?"

"I don't think Nick has ever completely gotten over that business with General Alderson. This will wake it up again."

Audra and Victoria returned to the library as Jarrod was coming in the door. He looked up at everyone, and apologized. "I'm sorry I ended up having to do this again. There wasn't really much of a choice this time, but Audra, I couldn't tell you and I had to keep you away from Madison so he wouldn't know we knew what he was up to, and so you wouldn't get hurt, physically hurt. "

Audra came to him and put her fingers to his lips, quieting him. "I understand, Jarrod, even if I don't like it, and I don't. But I understand, and I still love you." She put her arms around him.

When she parted from him, Nick was standing there, holding a glass of scotch out to him. A peace offering, even if it was a little early in the day for it. There was apology in Nick's eyes, too, although tempered by not liking that he was apologizing. "Thank you, Nick," Jarrod said and took the glass.

Jarrod took a drink and then told everyone the entire story, from details about what happened during the war, to being approached by Taylor and finding he had to become involved in another federal investigation, because of how important it was and because of his history with Madison.

"And because of what he was doing to the orphanage project, Audra," Jarrod said. "I couldn't let him get away with that."

"We still have a roof to pay for," Audra said.

"But we'll get the money back, and I'll take over the loan with the bank," Jarrod said. "We'll get the roof replaced."

"_We'll_ take over the loan," Victoria said.

"We," Jarrod conceded with a nod.

"There's one more thing I want, though, Jarrod," Audra said. "I want you to take me into town, this afternoon. I want to see Luther."

No one liked that idea much. "Honey, there will be procedural things that have to be done today," Jarrod said.

"I don't want him taken out of town before I can talk to him again," Audra said.

"What are you gonna say?" Nick asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Audra said. "But I have to see him again."

Jarrod gave in, nodding. "All right, Honey. Let's have lunch, and we'll go in."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Jarrod took Audra to the sheriff's office, he wasn't entirely sure Madison would be there. There would have to be an arraignment, and other charges against the man would probably be brought. He might very well be in court. Madison would have to find a lawyer to defend him, at least for the Stockton portion of the charges. Everyone knew that Jarrod would not be that lawyer. Madison might be consulting with a new lawyer.

Jarrod and Audra rode into town in silence. There was nothing to say. When they went into the sheriff's office, they did find Madison there, alone in a cell. No lawyer there, not Taylor, just Sheriff Madden. "I'd like to see your prisoner, Sheriff," Audra said, taking off her gloves and handing them to Jarrod.

Sheriff Madden looked at Jarrod, who nodded.

"Jarrod, I'd like to talk with him privately," Audra said.

Jarrod nodded. "Of course."

Sheriff Madden took Audra back into the cellblock, but he was not going to let her into the cell. He did close the cellblock door and go back out to his office, letting them have the privacy Audra had asked for. Madison was standing by the window. He looked at Audra, but did not approach her. "I saw you ride in," he said.

"You must know how angry I am," Audra said, almost growling the words but holding the ire back. She did not want to sound like a shrew.

Madison nodded. "Indeed, I do."

"You've robbed orphans. You've betrayed your country – "

"The Confederacy is my country," Madison said quickly. "It always will be."

"The Confederacy doesn't exist anymore and it doesn't matter how much you want it to," Audra said. "You're an American, and you've betrayed the United States. And you've betrayed me."

"It's that last one I regret the most," Madison said.

"I don't believe you," Audra said. "None of it was real, was it? Nothing you told me about your family, nothing you told me about wanting to help the orphans, nothing about planning to make your life in Stockton, nothing about how you might have felt about me. None of it was real."

Madison shook his head. "None of it was real. I won't try to tell you about the nobility of my cause – "

"There is no nobility in your cause," Audra said. "There are only lies, and betrayals, and robbery and slavery and probably even murder somewhere in there too."

Madison nodded this time. "I would kill for my cause. I have killed for my cause, during the war."

"The war is over," Audra said.

"No, it isn't," Madison said.

He looked at her, but then he let his gaze down and turned away, back to look out of the window.

Audra said, "Go ahead, turn away. I have nothing more to say to you. Except that I won't forget you, Luther. You're a shameless traitor who will do anything and hurt anyone so that you can enslave other people, and that's what I won't forget."

Audra turned, opened the cellblock door and walked out.

Jarrod and the sheriff had been talking about what would happen now to Madison, but Jarrod could tell right away that Audra didn't care one iota what that was. She'd said her peace. She was done with Luther Madison.

"Are you ready to go?" Jarrod asked and handed her her gloves.

"There's one thing I'd like to do," she said, trying to settle down. "I want to go to the orphanage. I want to play with the orphans for a little while."

Jarrod smiled. "Do you think they could use another playmate, even if he's not as sweet as you are?"

Audra smiled a little bit. "I think the playmate could use the orphans."

"He could," Jarrod agreed. "Let's go grab a bunch of apples from the mercantile on the way."

"I like that idea," Audra said. "Good-bye, Sheriff."

"So long," Sheriff Madden said with a smile, and as they went out the door he caught a look at Luther Madison.

Audra had not closed the cellblock door when she came out, and Madison could hear what was said and see her leave with her brother. As soon as Madison noticed the sheriff looking at him, he turned to look out the window again. He watched Audra and Jarrod ride away.

The End


End file.
